La première Gryffondor
by Veritaserhum
Summary: Dans l'Angleterre du Moyen âge, les sorciers vivent des heures sombres. Tamara, jeune lavandière, se souciait peu de cela, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise brutalement la route d'un jeune comte à la crinière de lion. ANNONCE et ABANDON
1. Dangereuse rencontre

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.  
Les réponses à vos reviews se feront sur le LJ de la communauté (lien dans le profil dans la rubrique concernée)

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC de chapitre, estampillée made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste mélowyn:  
**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic écrite à plusieurs mains. Le premier tour m'étant revenu, il s'agissait de planter le décor. J'ai choisi les fondateurs et le Moyen-âge, parce qu'il y a peu de fics à ce sujet, pourtant si vaste. D'autre part, il fallait trouver un terrain d'entente entre toutes les auteuses. Celui-là me semblait être un bon compromis, laissant la place à l'imagination pour une foule de détails.  
Je m'arrête ici, place maintenant, à l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Dangereuse rencontre**

_  
__Nous sommes au Moyen-âge, en Angleterre. A cette époque, un combat contre la sorcellerie est engagé. Tous ceux qui sont mêlés de près ou de loin à ce qui ressemble à de la magie sont torturés. Des bûchers s'allument sur toutes les places de villages où coupables et innocents sont jetés pêle-mêle. A cette époque, les sorciers sont obligés de se cacher, de se mêler à la population, de se fondre dans la masse, sous peine de représailles sévères à leur encontre et à l'encontre de tous ceux qui les côtoient, sorcier ou non. Faire de la magie était donc devenu un exercice dangereux et la moindre bizarrerie provoquait des frayeurs._

- Alors ça, tu fais attention, c'est la tunique de la comtesse, tu ne l'abîmes pas. Tu dis bien à Anna de s'en occuper personnellement. Et puis il y a la chemise de Monsieur le comte, qui a une tache de sang…

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que me racontait l'intendante, à vrai dire ce qu'elle rabâchait n'avait rien d'intéressant. Toujours les même recommandations, comme si elle seule savait ce qu'il fallait faire en toutes circonstances. A vrai dire, Peg était comme ça pour tout. Elle racontait partout que sans elle le château ne tiendrait pas debout. Pour l'heure mon principal problème était de savoir comment allais-je ramener ce panier énorme jusqu'à la rivière, à la demeure d'Anna, ma maîtresse, lavandière du comté d'Hampshire.

Peg, considérant qu'elle m'avait suffisamment informée sur le contenu du panier ou s'étant rendue compte que je ne l'écoutais plus, me remit le fardeau dans les bras avec comme dernière recommandation de "faire vite" avant de partir vers une autre tâche où elle était indispensable.

Titubant sous le poids, j'atteignais la porte de service, une énorme porte en chêne massif lourde comme cent chevaux morts. Après quelques instants de lutte, je réussis l'exploit de faire glisser cet énorme panneau sans m'effondrer. Dehors, je fus éblouie par le soleil de l'après midi. En me dépêchant, j'aurais peut être le temps d'aller me baigner avec Maddy dans la rivière. Habiter au bord d'un cours d'eau n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Si l'hiver, nous grelottions sous l'humidité, l'été nous étions aux premières loges de la fraîcheur.

Je n'avais pas fait dix pas qu'un bruit de cavalcade me parvint. Je tournai la tête dans l'espoir de voir ce qui se passait, mais aveuglée par le soleil, je ne pus que fermer les yeux.

De ce fait, je ne vis le cheval qu'au dernier moment et n'eus que le temps de me rejeter en arrière. Bien sûr avec le poids de ce sacré panier, je m'étalai par terre. Ensevelie sous une pile de vêtement, je me débattais furieusement dans l'espoir de trouver un peu d'air. Rageuse, je tirai un dernier drap de mon visage, en m'apprêtant à dire son fait à ce malotru qui galopait à brides abattues en renversant les honnêtes gens.

Les mots moururent dans ma gorge. Le malotru en question était un gaillard d'une vingtaine d'années, bâti comme une armoire et surtout fils du comte. En réalité, le malotru se nommait Godric Gryffondor, noble jusqu'au bout des ongles et accessoirement homme le plus beau du comté.

Pour résumer, j'étais vautrée par terre, sous un tas de linge, la bouche ouverte et les yeux comme des billes devant l'homme qui faisait rêver tout ce que Hampshire compte de féminin. Merveilleux.

- Pardonnez-moi jeune demoiselle, j'espère ne point vous avoir blessée. Mon cheval est parfois fougueux et j'avoue lui avoir laissé la bride un peu longue.

Non content d'être beau à damner tous les saints du calendrier, il était aussi humble, généreux et chevaleresque.

Il me tendit une main avec un sourire à faire fondre les cloches de la cathédrale.

- Pouvez-vous vous relever ?

Tremblante, je l'acceptai. Je frémis à son contact. Moi, Tamara, simple lavandière, tenais la main d'un fils de comte. Je me sentais unique à cet instant.

L'instant d'après, c'est ma cheville que je sentis. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa alors que j'essayais de prendre appui. Je retombai sur le sol en gémissant, histoire de parachever le tableau, pourtant déjà peu glorieux.

- Vous êtes blessée à la cheville ? me demanda le preux chevalier.

J'opinai du chef, toujours incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qui, à cette heure, était peut être la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver.

- Laissez moi voir, proposa-t-il.

Avec douceur, il attrapa ma cheville. Je faillis me trouver mal. J'étais toujours lavandière, il était toujours fils de comte, et il me tenait la cheville. Je suis sûre qu'à cette minute des étoiles s'étaient allumées au fond de mes yeux. Mais ces derniers temps tout moment de grâce que je pouvais vivre semblait être obligatoirement suivi d'un moment d'inconfort certain. La douleur de mon pied qu'il manipulait me faisait sursauter. J'avais les larmes aux bords des yeux lorsqu'il cessa sa torture.

- Je crains qu'elle ne soit tordue, annonça-t-il dans une grimace.

Mon esprit redescendit violemment sur terre, revenant à des choses pratiques. Une cheville tordue équivalait à des mois de handicap, sans compter une boiterie peut être définitive. Je ne pourrai plus aller chercher les paniers de linge, j'aurai du mal à faire les allers-retours à la rivière, à battre le linge, à l'étendre. On s'en rend peu compte mais ce travail est physique. Il dût lire mon désarroi dans mes yeux puisqu'il me sourit doucement.

- Je peux peut-être quelque chose pour vous, me dit-il mystérieusement.

Il regarda autour pour s'assurer que nous étions seuls.

- Mais il faut me jurer sur ce que vous avez de plus précieux que tout ceci restera entre nous.

Ses yeux sombres étaient devenus subitement graves. Hypnotisée, je hochai de la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Bien.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus affables.

Avant que je n'aie pu effectuer le moindre mouvement, il sortit de sa tunique une baguette de bois, la pointa sur ma cheville et marmonna quelque chose. Un jet de lumière frappa mon articulation et une chaleur se répandit sur mon pied. Une fois dissipée, toute douleur était partie.

Pourtant je tremblais de tous mes membres. Le ciel venait de me tomber sur la tête. La chute, la cheville n'étaient rien face à cela.

Godric Gryffondor était un sorcier. Pire, il venait de pratiquer de la sorcellerie sur moi, j'étais donc à présent liée à cette activité. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, en allant au marché, je suis passée devant les cendres de trois personne accusées de sorcellerie. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter cela.

Paniquée, j'essayai de m'enfuir. Il fallait que je parte loin de cet homme, je ne voulais pas finir brûlée vive. Debout, puisque manifestement guérie, je luttai de toutes mes forces pour me dégager de sa poigne.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, conjura-t-il.

J'étais à présent en pleurs, m'attendant à voir surgir les hommes de l'inquisition de nulle part.

- Vous … vous êtes un sorcier. Lâchez-moi, je veux partir, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Je n'ai rien fait, bredouillais-je incapable de penser clairement.

Il m'empoigna alors à deux mains et me secoua.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vous ai causé du tort en vous renversant et je voulais me faire pardonner en vous guérissant, essaya de s'expliquer le chevalier, un peu piteux.

- Je n'ai rien demandé, m'écriai-je totalement ingrate.

- Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous le promets, assura-t-il.

Je me calmai d'un coup. Il avait rapproché son visage du mien et je me voyais dans ses prunelles bleues.

- Quel est votre nom ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tamara, répondis-je enfin calmée.

- Tout va bien se passer, Tamara. Votre cheville est guérie, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous et vivre une vie normale en ne parlant à quiconque de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne parlerai pas non plus. Nous sommes seuls ici, personne n'est au courant. Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il.

Le cœur encore battant, mais plus calme, je ne pus qu'acquiescer, encore une fois.

- Venez, je vais vous ramener.

D'un autre coup de baguette qui me fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, il rassembla le linge éparpillé et me fit grimper sur son cheval.

Le soleil brillait toujours et tout était tranquille. Pour autant, j'étais loin d'être rassurée.

* * *

" _La première fois, des fois juste en claquant des doigts, la première fois qui se déclenche malgré soi... Ça laisse un goût indélébile, une première fois, un peu comme sur le toit du monde. Et malgré soi s'attacher à quelque seconde la première fois et pourquoi pas une deuxième ..._ "  
Tryo

Tamara va découvrir pas mal de chose, des choses agréables, certes, mais peut-être à ses dépends. Il parait que ça fait toujours ça la première fois.  
La suite dans "**Le jour des premières fois**"


	2. Le jour des premières fois

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (aujourd'hui Owlie Wood):  
**Et hop! J'arrive avec le second tour! Déjà merci à tous les gentils lecteurs et trices qui ont lu et reviewés le premier chapitre! C'est gentil de votre part et très encourageant!  
Mélo' étant injoignable pour l'instant, il y aura peut-être un petit retard dans les réponses aux reviews du premier chapitre. Néanmoins, elle arriveront rapidement! Je vous laisse dès à présent avec le second chapitre! Et pardonnez mon manque d'originalité pour le semblant de teaser à la fin...

**

* * *

**

**Le jour des premières fois**

L'étalon, lancé au galop, quitta en quelques secondes la cour et le château comtal, se lançant toujours à vive allure dans le dédale des rues de la basse ville. Les gens, alertés par les bruits de cavalcade, s'écartaient du passage, permettant à mon jeune cavalier de garder l'allure. Plaqués au mur ou sur le seuil des portes sur lesquelles ils avaient trouvé refuge, ils observaient d'un œil intrigué passer notre étrange cortège.

Oh pour sûr, voir la petite lavandière assise sur la même selle que Messire Gryffondor avait de quoi les étonner. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Pourtant, c'était le cas. La douleur que je ressentais dans le bas de mon dos venait me le rappeler.

Les portes de la ville furent franchies sans que le fils du comte ne juge bon de ralentir. Le garde se contenta de nous laisser passer, un peu surpris du soudain départ du maître. Les pavés de la cité firent place à un sentier de terre. La route devint alors chaotique et le passage d'un nid de poule me souleva soudainement de la selle. Je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi et pour me maintenir en place, je m'accrochai à la taille du cavalier que jusque là, j'évitais soigneusement de toucher.

Alerté par mon cri, celui-ci tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je vis ces lèvres remuer sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Et il avait de très jolies lèvres.

- PARDON ? ai-je crié.

Il sourit avant de mettre sa monture au pas et recula encore un peu plus vers moi pour se faire comprendre.

- Je disais : première fois à cheval ? répéta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire que je sentais moqueur.

Je songeai un instant à démentir pour ne pas passer pour une cruche devant l'homme qui avait dû avoir pour berceau une selle de cheval avant de finalement renoncer. De toute façon, j'avais la certitude que cela n'aurait strictement servi à rien. Tout en moi trahissait de mon état de néophyte. Ma position sur la croupe de l'étalon, la frayeur à chaque virage, ma crispation sur les bords de la selle pour me retenir, mon air droit comme la justice… Ajoutez à ça mes cris de frayeurs, le fait que je me serve de sa taille comme d'une branche pour me sauver de la noyade, mes joues rouges et mon air vexé par sa remarque, et le tableau était parfait.

Oui, c'était la première fois que je montais à cheval. Le seul équidé que j'avais pu chevaucher jusque là était l'âne dont Anna se servait pour porter les trop lourds paniers de linge. Rien à voir avec la magnifique bête dont le fils du comte était le propriétaire.

Mais aujourd'hui me paraissait être le jour des premières fois. C'était également la première fois que je pouvais parler au comte…

La première fois que je m'accordais une si proche proximité avec lui… Il faut aussi dire que je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion.

La première fois que je m'accordais une telle proximité avec un homme. Le travail de lavandière me convenait à merveille, je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre celui de catin du village.

Mes yeux se baissèrent à nouveau vers mes mains que j'avais passées sur les hanches du jeune noble.

La première fois que je le touchais…

La chaleur ressentie au niveau de mes joues augmenta et me sentant fébrile, je retirai vivement mes mains de leurs prises. Mes yeux se levèrent ensuite en direction du visage de mon interlocuteur.

La première fois que je rencontrai un sorcier…

Ma gorge se serra et je réussis à retrouver mes esprits, qu'un sourire et un contact m'avaient fait perdre.

- Cela me paraît plutôt normal pour quelqu'un de ma condition, _Messire_, ai-je répondu en essayant d'être la plus froide possible et en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et ses sourcils tressautèrent. Ma soudaine distance avait fait disparaître son sourire. Si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regretter, j'avais la certitude que c'était mieux ainsi.

Le cheval renâcla. Le jeune homme tourna la tête un instant dans sa direction pour lui caresser l'encolure, me laissant face à sa nuque où la peau avait commencé à dorer à force d'avoir été trop exposée.

Le temps de secouer la tête pour chasser de nouvelles pensées, il s'était à nouveau tourné vers moi, le sourire plus amusé que jamais.

- Alors si c'est une première fois, fit-il les yeux pétillant de malice, faisons en sorte qu'elle soit mémorable !

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais seul un cri d'horreur m'échappa. Le comte avait planté d'un geste vif ses talons dans les flancs de sa monture. La pauvre bête, sous la surprise et la douleur, rua. Et pour ne pas être jetée à terre, je dus me retenir à la seule chose stable à ma portée. A nouveau, mes mains s'agrippèrent à la tunique de messire Godric.

Le cheval reprit sa course à vive allure comme si le diable en personne était à sa poursuite. Je me retrouvai ballottée comme un vulgaire paquet de linge. Comme celui qui restait miraculeusement accroché derrière moi en fait. Les soubresauts répétés, les changements de direction, le paysage défilant à une vitesse folle, tout ça contribua à la remontée de mon déjeuner en direction de l'extérieur via ma bouche. La nausée menaçait de l'emporter. Comptant garder un semblant de dignité devant l'un des hommes les plus séduisants du comté (sa nature démoniaque n'ôtait rien à ça), je fermai les yeux et me forçai à profondément inspirer.

Une odeur familière vint me chatouiller les narines. Parce que je la connaissais parfaitement, elle eut sur moi un don apaisant. La valse de mon estomac sembla un peu se calmer. Mon front vint trouver un appui sur le dos du comte. Malade, sur l'instant, je ne l'ai pas réalisé. Je découvris alors l'origine de cette odeur tant-aimée. La tunique du jeune noble venait d'être lavée. Elle sentait encore le savon qu'Anna nous faisait utiliser. Un autre écart brutal du cheval m'arracha un grognement. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur cette odeur et à la respirer.

J'ignore par la suite sur le chemin s'aplanit ou si le cheval ralentit, mais je n'ai plus senti les remous de la cavalcade, tout comme je n'en percevais plus les bruits. Tout ce qui comptait à présent pour moi était cette odeur et la douceur qu'elle parvenait à me procurer.

Les velléités d'évasion de mon dernier repas s'estompèrent. Ce fut au tour de mon cœur de faire des siennes. Il s'emballait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ou du moins, je tentais de m'en persuader. Ses battements, toujours plus fort et rapprochés, me firent soulever les paupières.

La campagne se déroulait lentement devant mes yeux. Le cheval marchait désormais au pas. Moi Tamara la petite lavandière, avais toujours mon visage enfoui dans le dos du fils du comte, Godric Gryffondor.

Je me redressai aussitôt. Me sentant bouger, le jeune homme me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Mal au cœur ? fit-il amusé.

Repensant au bien-être que j'avais ressenti il y a peu, je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de rougir légèrement. S'il sentit ma gêne, il n'en comprit heureusement pas les vraies raisons.

- Je sais bien que vous êtes lavandière et que nettoyer les vêtements est votre métier, continua-t-il en souriant. Mais je préférerais éviter que vous me vomissiez dessus…

Oubliant tous des convenances sociales, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard noir. Il éclata d'un rire franc.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il son hilarité calmée. Comme vous le voulez, Tamara.

L'entendre prononcer mon nom me fit frissonner. Je fus à nouveau submergée par une vague nauséeuse.

Le cheval cessa alors d'avancer. Surprise, je me risquai à jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. La petite maison à la roue à eau se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres devant nous. Quelques bruits de discussions nous parvenaient.

- Nous sommes arrivés, jugea-t-il bon de faire remarquer.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soir, je me laissai glisser en bas de sa monture. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de se laisser guider par la galanterie et me proposer une quelconque aide qui finirait par un contact supplémentaire que mon cœur et mon estomac seraient incapables de supporter. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de partir avant que quiconque remarque sa présence incongrue en ce lieu. Je voulais le voir partir pour que cette souillure magique dont je me sentais couverte veuille bien disparaître.

- Tamara, laissez moi vous aider, fit-il galamment en rejoignant à son tour le sol boueux.

Je m'approchai de la croupe de la monture pour y retirer mon panier.

- Non, je vous remercie mon Seigneur, ai-je répondu en essayant d'être la plus polie possible. Vous devriez partir avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de votre présence ici.

Il ne m'écouta pas un instant et s'agrippa à l'autre bout du panier à linge pour m'empêcher puérilement de l'emporter.

- J'insiste, ajouta-t-il en tirant le linge de son côté.

S'il eut la délicatesse de ne pas y mettre toutes ses forces, je sentis bien vite que je ne l'emporterais pas de cette manière. A quoi jouait-il ? D'accord, je connaissais son secret. Mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de l'ébruiter. La mort par crémation sur un bûcher ne m'avait jamais vraiment intéressée. Et s'il plongeait, j'étais pratiquement certaine de le suivre dans sa chute. Jamais je ne parlerais de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. A lui maintenant de ne pas s'attirer de stupides soupçons.

- S'il vous plaît, Messire, l'ai-je supplié. Je ne dirai à personne ce dont j'ai été témoin aujourd'hui. Vous avez ma parole d'honneur. Mais il vous faut partir à présent. Si l'on vous voit ici, les gens se poseront des questions. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir raccompagnée, mais rien ne vous oblige à faire plus.

Il resta un instant muet et me dévisagea. Fuyant son regard, je me détournai vers l'entrée de la petite ferme, songeant que la présence d'un cheval ne passerait plus longtemps inaperçue.

- Mais enfin, je ne vois pas où est le mal, s'indigna-t-il. Je vous ai simplement porté secours. Qu'y a-t-il à redire à cela ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son incroyable naïveté.

- Vous êtes le plus bel homme du comté, et moi je ne suis qu'une lavandière, ai-je expliqué rapidement pour ne pas le vexer. Evidemment que les gens vont parler. Je connais ces femmes, mon Seigneur, croyez moi, le silence n'est pas la règle quand elles travaillent. Un noble ne ramène pas une lavandière, même s'il l'a blessé. Encore moins s'il est fils du comte. C'est peut-être à l'encontre de ce que vous pensez, mais les règles sont ainsi. Je désire simplement éviter de vous causer du tort.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et s'il n'avait pas baissé le visage aussi rapidement vers les lanières qui maintenaient mon panier, j'aurais même cru jurer pouvoir le voir rougir. Ce détail m'arracha un sourire. Ce jeune homme, futur comte, avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la gente féminine. Il semblait avoir du mal à croire comment de stupides rumeurs pouvaient voir le jour.

- Mais Tamara, s'entêta-t-il à proteste, je vous assure que…

- _Godric_, s'il vous plaît…

J'avais osé. J'avais osé l'appeler par son prénom. Ce simple geste aurait pu me coûter très cher. Mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. S'entendre être ainsi nommé le fit tressaillir. J'espérai secrètement ne pas l'avoir mis en colère. A mon grand soulagement, l'expression de surprise sur son visage ne se transforma pas en fureur indignée.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il à regret. Je m'en vais.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, qu'une brutale nausée avait rendu légèrement crispé. Il me laissa prendre mon panier avant de se détourner et alla saisir les rennes de sa monture. Il mit son cheval dans le sens de la marche avant de se retrouver à nouveau face à moi. Je fis marcher mon cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Lorsque j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, les mots furent couverts par un cri, celui de Maddy.

- Un cavalier !

Le cri nous fit sursauter tous les deux. La tête sortant à peine de l'eau de la rivière, mon amie ne m'avait pas attendue pour rechercher un peu de fraîcheur. Probablement parce qu'elle était en petite tenue, je la vis aller se cacher derrière les buissons près de la maison. Tout était fichu, jamais elle ne me lâcherait. Si le comte partait à présent, je parviendrais à inventer un mensonge quelconque.

- Vite ! me suis-je écriée à son attention. Partez avant qu'elle ne vous reconnaisse…

Je remarquai avec horreur qu'il souriait.

- Tamara, il est trop tard désormais, fit-il satisfait. Autant accepter mon aide.

- Non, je dirai que vous étiez un vendeur ambulant ou un voyageur qui cherchait son chemin, ai-je dit en reculant. Si elle découvre votre identité, je suis perdue. Comment vous justifierez de m'avoir aidée ?

Si Maddy savait que j'avais touché le comte, elle me tuerait. Il était au centre de nombreuses de ses discussions depuis qu'elle avait pu lui parler un jour au château. Il s'agissait d'une question de linge, mais Maddy avait pris ça comme un signe de la fortune. Je ne craignais pas sa jalousie, simplement le fait qu'elle passe le reste de sa vie à me traquer sur ce sujet.

Je tournai le dos au jeune homme et m'empressai de rejoindre la ferme.

- Tamara, m'appela-t-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Et je pense que c'est ce qui a motivé son geste. Alors que je franchissais la mare de boue, mes chevilles se retrouvèrent brutalement attirées l'une vers l'autre. Le panier dans les bras, je me retrouvai subitement déséquilibrée. Avec horreur, je vis la flaque boueuse se rapprocher de moi à une vitesse ahurissante. Je m'y enlisai dans un grand _splash_… La glaise était froide et collante. Contusionnée, je levai lentement la tête pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Le linge que je tenais était répandu au sol. Les linges de la comtesse, la chemise du comte, tout se retrouvait couvert d'une couche épaisse de boue marronâtre. Je sentais cette même terre me couler sur le visage. Je me mis sur pieds. Mes vêtements étaient sales et ma jupe pendouillait lourdement sur mes jambes. Mes chevilles semblaient être revenues à la normale. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Un petit rire m'en donna cependant une idée.

- _Vous_ ! ai-je fulminé en me tournant vers Gryffondor.

Il prit un air innocent, mais sa baguette magique dépassait encore légèrement de sa poche.

- C'est vous qui m'avez faite tomber ! ai-je rugi en m'avançant vers lui. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

Il se mit à sourire et me tendit la main.

- Approchez, dit-il doucement.

Effrayée, je fis un pas en arrière.

- Tamara, approchez, dit-il en venant à ma rencontre.

Je suis restée immobile. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Etait-ce pour se moquer ? Parce que j'avais osé l'appeler par son prénom ? Je ne le pensais pas comme ça.

Arrivé devant moi et me voyant pétrifiée, il tenta un autre sourire pour me faire réagir puis me saisit par la main. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il me tourna le dos.

- Serrez vous contre moi…

J'ai cru mourir en entendant cela. Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien. Il me proposait de me serrer contre lui ? Avais-je percuté une pierre lors de ma chute ? Sentant ma gêne et que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, il reprit les choses en main.

- Je vous en prie, pas le temps de jouer les effarouchées, ricana-t-il en tirant sur ma main qu'il tenait.

Sa force était telle que je vins quasi-instantanément m'écraser contre son dos. Comme à cheval, j'y retrouvais cette odeur que j'adorais. Comme à cheval, j'étais à nouveau victime de nausée… Cependant, je n'étais _plus_ à cheval. Non, le problème était tout autre. J'étais désormais en apnée totale.

Il dut juger le contact suffisant puisqu'il me relâcha et fit un pas en avant. J'avais maculé son dos de boue. Un regard à mes vêtements aurait suffit à prévoir ce désastre. Mais la proposition faite par le comte avait annihilé chez moi toute capacité à raisonner.

- Alors ? fit-il curieux en essayant de voir son dos. Cela a marché ?

Je ne pus retenir une grimace d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qui avait marché ?

Il se passa la main dans le dos et lorsqu'il constata que celle-ci était noire, il sourit, visiblement satisfait.

- Parfait ! fit-il d'un air enjoué en se tournant vers moi. Nous pouvons y aller désormais !

- Pa… Pardon ? ai-je bégayé.

Il eut un sourire en coin et vint m'aider à ramasser le linge éparpillé.

- C'est simple, fit-il en me tendant la chemise de son père où la tâche carmin était encore visible malgré la terre. Je galopais trop vite, je vous ai effrayée, vous êtes tombée dans une mare de boue. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai raccompagnée. Et comme nous étions à cheval, vous m'avez légèrement tâché !

Je me passai les mains sur le visage pour retirer le surplus de boue et tenter de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Vous vouliez une excuse expliquant ma venue ? ajouta-t-il satisfait. Et bien vous l'avez…

Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de rouler. A quoi est ce qu'il jouait ?

- Je voulais simplement que vous me laissiez, ai-je rétorqué en lui passant devant.

- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas remplir mes dettes, signala-t-il en m'emboîtant le pas. Et puisque vous connaissez mon secret, j'ai le droit de…

Je me suis arrêtée de marcher pour l'observer. Alors c'était pour ça. Il faisait tout ça dans le but unique de conserver sa véritable nature cachée. J'allais lui répondre quand nous avons été interrompus.

- Mon Dieu, Tamara ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Anna arrivait à notre rencontre, vraisemblablement intriguée par les cris et le comportement de Maddy.

- J'ai eu un petit problème, ai-je marmonné en jetant un regard furtif au jeune comte.

Anna ne remarqua pas un instant sa présence, tant elle était fascinée par mon aspect peu ragoûtant et le traitement qu'avait subi mon chargement.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit du linge que tu es allée chercher au palais, s'écria-t-elle soudainement pâle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Paniquant soudainement, je ne pus soutenir son regard. Mon voisin sorcier vint alors à mon secours.

- Ne lui en voulez pas, Dame Anna, expliqua-t-il. Tout est de ma faute.

Le regard de ma patronne, jusque là dur comme la pierre, s'adoucit lorsqu'elle identifia l'importun.

_- Messire Godric_ ? fit-elle surprise. Mais… que faites vous ici ? Je vous croyais parti pour votre apprentissage à la cour du Roi…

Il sembla soudainement mal à l'aise et m'envoya un regard discret avant de continuer.

- Oui… J'ai eu un petit contretemps et mon départ a dû être différé. Si tout va bien, je partirai mardi prochain.

Mon estomac se noua douloureusement pour la dixième fois de la journée.

* * *

**Fin du deuxième tour**

Les reviews sont à votre bon coeur.  
Et vous avez bon coeur, pas vrai?

_Tour suivant: "Elle"_


	3. Elle

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
_Toutes vos reviews trouveront leurs réponses sur le LJ de la communauté (lien par chapitre dans le profil)_

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste:  
**Maintenant place à la divine Menhlo (ou Couizole, ou OeilEcarlate ou encore... non bon je vais m'arrêter là je crois. Enfin bref, c'est selon l'endroit où vous m'avez déja vue) ! J'espère juste que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Owlie Wood étant une modo très attentive à vous, gentils petits lecteurs, vous pouvez êtres surs de la pérénnité de cette fic à plusieurs mains. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Elle**

Godric était parti depuis trois semaines maintenant.

Mais comme il l'avait dit « Si tout va bien, je partirai mardi prochain ». Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, je vous aurais dit qu'au contraire, rien n'avait été pour le mieux. A commencer par _sa_ venue.

Je m'étais souvent interrogée sur la quelconque raison de ce départ différé. La réponse à cette question ne mit pas de temps à se montrer d'ailleurs.

Une très jolie réponse si vous voulez mon avis, une trop jolie réponse. Une de celles qui ont une silhouette élancée à faire pâlir une girafe. Un visage harmonieux et des parures qui vont font sentir encore plus petite que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

Lavandière n'est pas le métier le plus réducteur que l'on puisse trouver, et je suis fière d'en être. Je me dis toujours que j'aurais pu tomber plus bas sur l'échelle hiérarchique. Et puis, nous avons un avantage : nos vêtements sont toujours propres, sauf peut-être dans les cas exceptionnels. Ce souvenir me fit sourire.

Je n'aurais jamais dû la voir arriver, mais j'avais entendu des bruits de sabots dans l'allée. Anna n'étant pas là pour me coller aux basques, je m'étais faufilée jusqu'au muret devant le château.

Et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai aperçue, sortant de sa petite carriole. Gracieuse, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Mais le charme a vite été rompu.

Dès que je l'ai entendue s'adresser au valet, en fait.

Elle avait une voix de crécelle, et avait la manie de rire entre chacune de ses phrases. Elle voulait voir Godric. Le valet, ne pouvant satisfaire sa demande, s'excusa tant bien que mal. Il lui expliqua que celui-ci était parti depuis peu et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Le rire aigu se stoppa aussitôt.

- Bien, vous pourrez lui faire parvenir un message de ma part ?

Le valet hocha alors vigoureusement la tête.

- Dites-lui que j'ai beaucoup apprécié les moments que nous avons passé ensemble avant notre départ, et que j'attends son retour avec impatience…

S'en fut assez, je repartis à mes tâches, le pas raide mais décidé. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Je n'étais qu'une lavandière et lui un futur comte…

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant tous un peu plus. Je me levais, accomplissais mes tâches puis faisais en sorte de me détendre avec Maddy dans la soirée.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me surprenais à penser à lui, à sentir l'odeur du linge propre dès que j'en avais l'occasion, à soupirer devant une flaque de boue, ou pire pour Anna : je ne montrais plus une once d'attention à son égard, même feinte.

Elle parlait dans le vide et cela semblait la contrarier. Non pas que je fasse preuve d'une grande écoute par rapport à elle, mais le si peu que je lui donnais dans le passé lui suffisait…

Elle finit quand même par me demander ce qui n'allait pas. N'ayant pas envie de me confier, et surtout pas à elle, je fis de mon mieux pour la rassurer et éluder la question.

- Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. C'est juste la fatigue qui me distrait un peu.

Mais mon mensonge ne tint pas. Un bruit de sabots qui entrent en trombe dans la propriété se fit entendre, et je me mis à courir comme une dératée, un panier de linge propre dans les mains.

Je pourrai toujours dire que j'apportais ces vêtements vers les cuisines, bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas très plausible mais je devais vérifier.

S'il était revenu ?

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une case est prévue à cet effet, là, juste à gauche, en bleu. Allez-y c'est permis ! 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :** Du sexe, des intrigues, des trahisons, du suspence, des meurtres, de la psychologie, de la violence, des complôts... RDV au prochain chapitre pour voir s'il y a tout ça: "_Interruption et sorcellerie_"


	4. Interruption et sorcellerie

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, qui se répartissent entre les membres de la communautés!

**Note de la Round Robiniste:  
**Euh… fixe le vide… Ah, c'est à moi là ?  
Bon, euh, alors… Alors oui, voilà, ça c'est mon chapitre, à moi, Choups.  
…  
… Je dois encore parler ? chuchote mais je dois dire quoi ? Ah, oui !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à vous, les lecteurs, de suivre cette fanfic à plein de mains, un peu particulière, et enjoy : ).

**

* * *

**

**Interruption et Sorcellerie**

J'entrai dans le couloir et vis le valet ouvrir la porte à une ombre qui se mit à parler, sans que je n'arrive à voir qui c'était. Fichu contre-jour !

- Très bien, entrez, Madame est au salon, dit le valet.

Le voyant se retourner, je me cachai dans la pièce la plus proche. Puis je _le_ vis passer.

Ce n'était pas Godric.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, là où Madame Gryffondor, la mère de Godric, était assise, un thé à la main.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme voulait lui dire ? Il avait un air grave. Il avait probablement passé plusieurs heures à cheval rapidement, car il paraissait exténué.  
Je m'approchai dès l'instant où le valet se retira.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'a rien de réjouissant, et j'en suis désolé. C'est… C'est à propos de votre fils, Madame.

Il marqua une pause alors que mon corps s'ankylosa. Que se passait-il ?

- Eh bien, dites, jeune homme ! sembla s'impatienter la maîtresse de maison.

- Votre fils… Godric Gryffondor… a, comment dire…

- Tamaraaaaa !

Je sursautai. Anna… Pas maintenant…

- Tamara ! Où es-tu encore passée ?

Si elle criait trop fort, les autres pourraient me repérer… Il fallait que j'y aille. Je me dirigeai donc vers le jardin, où se trouvait Anna.

- Tu étais où ?

- Nulle part.

J'essayai tant bien que mal à ne pas ciller face à son regard des plus soupçonneux. Mais elle vit bien que je ne lui dirais rien d'autre, et elle détourna le regard.

- Bon, on y va.

_Oh, non…_

**oOo**

Sur le chemin du retour, mon cerveau refusa de me laisser tranquille. Je me torturai l'esprit sur ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Godric. Ce qui continua quand je m'enfermai dans ma chambre sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me fit descendre pour aider à la cuisine.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand je me rendis compte que j'épluchais des pommes de terre depuis au moins une heure, Anna s'écria :

- Oh non ! Les tomates ont pourri ! Et il n'y en a plus pour ce soir…

Je saisis l'occasion que j'attendais.

- Tu veux que j'aille en acheter en ville ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Elle sembla hésiter. _Allez, Anna, dis oui… Je t'en prie…_

- Mmh… Oui, d'accord, mais fais vite. Prends cet argent.

Je sortis aussi rapidement que je pus et courus jusqu'à la demeure des Gryffondor, plus près de la ville. Les lumières étaient allumées au salon. Mais… Comment pourrai-je savoir ?

Je doutais qu'ils en parlent encore… Quoique, si c'était vraiment important…

Impossible d'écouter aux fenêtres, car il me fallait pour cela entrer dans la demeure au gigantesque grillage, puis me faufiler jusque contre une fenêtre, sans me faire remarquer, ni des habitants de cette demeure, ni de leurs… Leurs voisins !

Je pourrais peut-être leur demander des informations… Je me retournai en direction des autres maisons. Et c'est là que je vis qu'il n'y avait personne. A cette heure-ci ?

Que se passait-il ?… Je courus vers le centre ville.

Au fur et à mesure que j'approchai, je vis autour des maisons désertées des gens, paniqués.

- Excusez-moi ! commençai-je à crier.

Mais personne ne fit attention à moi.

- Excusez-moi !!! criai-je de plus belle.

Je commençais à désespérer de savoir un jour ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville, quand je vis un visage connu. C'était Alice, une jeune femme très sympathique, tout droit sortie de l'adolescence, dont les parents possédaient une grande demeure.

- Alice !

Elle se retourna et me vit.

- Alice… Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Elle parut étonnée de ma question.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Sir Godric Gryffondor a été soupçonné de sorcellerie, à la Cour du Roi !  
_  
__Quoi ?_

Mon cœur cessa de battre comme mon cerveau s'arrêta de tourner.

_Godric… Sorcellerie…_ Je me souvins immédiatement d'un discours énoncé par un envoyé du Roi, un jour.

_Quiconque accusé de sorcellerie sera mis au bûcher dès l'aube ! Soyez tous prévenus !_

Godric…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _Persifleur_, et il sera publié d'ici deux petites semaines. A bientôt ! 


	5. Persiffleur

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC qui se repartissent entre les membres de la communauté!

**Note de la Round Robiniste:  
**Cette fois, c'est à moi, Elizabeth Moonstone que revient le tour. Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez... l'HORREUR ! Vous découvrirez... le MAL ! Un chapitre absolument passionnant avec un vieux compte, un véritable méchant qui vous fera... frémir et un cliffhanger pour finir le tout en beauté.

**

* * *

**

**Persifleur**

_Quiconque accusé de sorcellerie sera mis au bûcher dès l'aube ! Soyez tous prévenus !_

Ces phrases tournaient sans relâche dans ma tête. Godric allait être brûlé à l'aube et je ne pourrai rien y faire, absolument rien…

Les mots d'Alice étaient mon seul (maigre) réconfort. Elle avait dit qu'il était soupçonné de sorcellerie. Soupçonné seulement. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance qu'il soit innocenté ? Après tout, Godric était fils de comte.

Néanmoins, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Rares étaient les personnes accusées de sorcellerie qui en ressortaient vivantes.

De toute façon, je ne saurai que ce que les envoyés du Roi voudront bien dire à des gens de Province comme nous. C'est à dire la sentence. D'un côté, si j'avais vécu dans la capitale, je l'aurais vu se tordre de douleur sur le bûcher…

« Tamara, réveille-toi ! », cria Anna.

Depuis que j'avais appris pour Godric, je me laissais plus facilement distraire. Ça arrive parfois quand on sait qu'une personne que vous appréciez va sans doute mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail. Je fis l'effort de lever les yeux vers Anna. Ma patronne me cala dans les bras une grande pile de linge.

« Pour les cuisines des Gryffondor. »

Puis elle ajouta d'un ton plus intimiste, en me posant la main sur l'épaule :

« Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi depuis quelques temps, Tamara… Ressaisis-toi, ok ? »

J'acquiesçai gentiment. En réalité, j'étais surtout contente d'avoir un bon prétexte pour entrer chez les Gryffondor. Peut-être pourrai-je surprendre un éclair de conversation ?

Pourtant, cette petite lueur d'espoir semblait bien maigre comparée à l'océan de calamités qui me tomba dessus avant même que j'ai pu trouver un plan adéquat.

Tout d'abord, alors que je traversai la cour du manoir en réfléchissant à comment entendre des nouvelles de Godric, je me fis renverser par un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs montant un pur-sang ombrageux. Je me souvins de l'attitude galante dont Godric avait fait preuve à mon égard, alors que je n'étais qu'une simple lavandière et lui un fils de comte.

Cette fois, ma cheville était intacte et le sol parfaitement sec. Une chance car ce jeune arrogant ne s'était pas arrêté pour moi.

Une fois entrée dans la maison, les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. J'eus le plus grand mal à me débarrasser de Peg. Les intendantes prennent toujours les simples lavandières pour des porteuses de messages qui rapportent à leur patronne leurs recommandations. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais encore moins d'attention aux propos de Peg. Mon arrière train me faisait encore souffrir et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui remettre le linge et m'éclipser.

Enfin, l'intendante interrompit son boniment et je pus m'en aller, me sentant plus légère débarrassée du poids du linge. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, pour que Peg croie que je sois partie, mais au lieu d'emprunter la porte, je me dissimulai dans le hall. Peut-être qu'en me faisant passer pour une domestique…

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Quelqu'un venait de faire une entrée particulièrement retentissante… Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage sans sortir de ma cachette mais j'entendais clairement sa voix froide retentir :

- J'ai pris la liberté de confier mon cheval aux gens d'écuries, dit-il au majordome.

D'après sa voix, il devait être jeune, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'exprimer avec un aplomb incroyable. Il devait avoir une dose phénoménale d'arrogance et de confiance en lui…

Il avait dû arriver il y a quelques minutes… Or la seule personne que j'avais vu venir à cheval était le jeune homme qui m'avait renversée…

- Je veux voir le comte Lionel Gryffondor immédiatement. Je dois l'entretenir de son fils. Vous savez qui annoncer.

Je supposai qu'il avait montré au serviteur un sceau qui prouvait son identité.

Le cri retentit à travers tout le hall :

- Monseigneur Salazar Serpentard pour le comte Gryffondor ! Monseigneur Salazar Serpentard pour le comte Gryffondor !

Ça, ça méritait d'être écouté ; je me glissai dans le ballet des domestiques. Avec ma modeste tenue de lavandière, pour les nobles, j'étais invisible. Quant aux serviteurs, ils paraissaient tous trop occupés pour me remarquer.

Je savais depuis la dernière fois où les Gryffondors recevaient. Je finis par retrouver ce salon. Serpentard me précéda de quelques minutes et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le valet qui l'avait guidé repartit et je collai l'oreille contre la serrure.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite d'un influent conseiller du roi ? dit la voix d'un homme âgé.

Cela devait être celle du comte Gryffondor.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, répondit Serpentard d'un ton qui suppurait tellement l'hypocrisie sucrée qu'il en était presque insupportable à entendre.

- Êtes-vous venu vous satisfaire du spectacle des souffrances d'un vieil homme ? J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de choses sur vous, cher… comte. Des choses qui, j'espère, se révéleront fausses, dans l'intérêt de notre Roi…

Le ton de Serpentard se fit dur quand il interrompit Gryffondor.

- Vous recommencez, Gryffondor ! Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu de ce qui arriverais si vous vous opposiez à moi ?

Je pus sentir le tremblement dans la voix du comte.

- Vous… vous êtes responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Godric ?

- Il se peut que quelques informations compromettantes à son égard m'aient… échappées. Oui, je sais tout sur vous, monsieur le comte, que votre fils est un sorcier, et que vous aussi.

Son interlocuteur poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Serpentard reprit de son ton le plus hypocrite :

- C'est tellement regrettable un jeune homme si jeune et promis à un si brillant avenir… Cependant, il n'est pas encore mort…

- Vous pourriez le tirer de là ?

Et malgré l'ignominie visible de son interlocuteur, on sentait de l'espoir dans sa voix. Serpentard minauda pendant une minute ou deux sur le sujet

- _Il est vrai, j'ai une position d'influence auprès de sa Majesté et que je peux éventuellement influencer ses décisions… _

Puis il avoua enfin :

- Oui. Je pourrais même le mettre au-delà de tout soupçon.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr, je ne fais rien contre rien, n'est-ce pas monsieur le comte ? Discutons maintenant de la fructueuse alliance entre nos deux familles… Je vais sonner pour le thé.

Je m'ébrouai. Il était temps de partir avant que quelqu'un monte et me voit là. Je descendais en quatrième vitesse dans le hall. En passant près de l'office, je surpris la conversation de deux bonnes :

- _Dire que monsieur Gryffondor reçoit la visite de Salazar Serpentard. C'est un individu si peu recommandable… Comment a t-il eu son titre ? _

_- Son oncle est mort dans un accident étrange. On ne peut pas dire que son neveu l'ait beaucoup pleuré… »_

_- On ne devient pas le plus jeune conseiller du Roi en si peu de temps en restant dans la légalité… _

Mais le pire vint quand je sortis enfin de la maison. Quelqu'un attendait Salazar Serpentard. Et c'était _elle_…

* * *

Vous voulez connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse rivale de Tamara ? Vous voulez voir l'image de méga-méchant de Salazar cassé ? Alors vous aimerez le chapitre suivant : "_Elle, lui, Godric et moi_" !  



	6. Elle, lui, Godric et moi

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste:  
**Rien ne saurait empêcher une Robiniste de poster! Pas même la masse de travail impressionante sous laquelle elle se retrouve coincée. Bref, ici Owlie Wood, en direct de sa magnifique bibliothèque universitaire. Je profite des quelques secondes de répit qui me sont accorder pour vous proposer le tour suivant! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

**

* * *

**

**Elle, lui, Godric et moi**

Elle était là, belle et fière, grande et mince, à quelques mètres de moi dans le jardin de la comtesse, se redressant de toute sa superbe. J'avais déjà eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait en proie à la nervosité. Bousculée par le domestique rapportant le service à thé aux cuisines, je m'ôtai du passage et m'adossai à l'un des piliers du portique pour discrètement les observer. Le dénommé Serpentard fondit directement vers elle.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui pour la première fois trahissait d'une certaine inquiétude.

Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui, me permettant pour la première fois de l'observer. Il était jeune, de l'âge de Godric ou du sien. Son teint blafard contrastait étrangement avec la noirceur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux et lui donnait un air plutôt malingre. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait, il se livra à la confidence.

- Le vieux est borné, soupira Serpentard. Nous n'en tirerons rien de plus. L'intimidation n'a pas l'air de prendre. Il sait pourtant que les dés sont jetés. Il devrait accepter, pour le bien ses terres, et celui de sa lignée.

- La situation nous échappe Salazar, répondit-elle à voix basse. Depuis peu les choses vont de mal en pis. A-t-on déjà vu un plan aussi mal ficelé ?

Les épaules de Serpentard tressautèrent alors, trahissant son rire muet.

- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas tien, très chère, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Cependant, il a des chances de marcher. Aie confiance… Tu sais comme moi que nous avons _besoin_ de ces terres. Tu n'es qu'une femme et moi je suis conseiller auprès de notre cher monarque, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de posséder. Alors oui, cette idée est mauvaise, ce plan est fumeux, mais c'est la seule chance que nous avons de réaliser nos projets. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'il a accepté.

- Imagine un instant que Gryffondor n'entre en contact avec le Conseil et qu'ils aient vent de nos affaires, déclara-t-elle alarmée. Que ferons-n…

- Si le comte ne change pas d'avis, l'exécution aura lieu rapidement. Le temps joue contre nous, mais plus encore contre ce cher Lionel…

Les mâchoires de la jeune femme se serrèrent de frustration, ses poings froissèrent sa robe. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Salazar la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Contente-toi pour l'instant de t'en tenir au plan, siffla-t-il comme un serpent. Il n'est pas bien pensé, je te l'accorde, mais c'est le sien. Il fallait s'y attendre. Reprend ton rôle ! Sois belle, sois bête, passe pour la bonne amante, pour le bon parti et garde tes inquiétudes pour toi, ma très chère R…

- Tamara !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter. Je fis volte-face et me trouvai face à Peg

- Quoi ? ai-je faite affolée en me cachant un peu plus derrière le pilier.

Elle me lança un regard intrigué.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé. Je te croyais repartie pour la rivière.

Je jetai un regard alentours à la recherche d'une idée.

- Et bien, ai-je bégayé rougissante. Je… en fait, Anna m'a… je…

Mon indécision agaça l'intendante.

- Peu importe, m'interrompit-elle d'un geste de la main. Puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Peg ne s'en soucia pas un instant et me tendit un panier de linge.

- Mais ces vêtements sont propres, ai-je signalé, une odeur de lessive fraîche étant venue me chatouiller les narines. Que veux-tu que je fasse de…

- Ce sont ceux du prisonnier, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la voix. Et tu vas les lui apporter.

Je sentis aussitôt mon visage s'embraser. Voir Godric, maintenant, sans y être préparée ? Hors de question…

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas, toi ? ai-je tenté de protester.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'approcher un sorcier, fusse-t-il le fils du Roi lui-même… marmonna-t-elle. Bien trop risqué…

- Du coup, tu m'envoies moi ? ai-je fait sarcastique.

- Rappelle-moi ce que tu faisais là à espionner le seigneur Serpentard et Dame…

- Très bien, j'y vais ! l'ai-je coupé brutalement voyant que les deux jeunes nobles avaient fini de parler et qu'ils se dirigeaient dans notre direction.

Je me baissai pour prendre le panier à l'instant où ils nous passèrent à côté. Si Salazar ne nous adressa aucun regard, _elle_ croisa le mien un court instant. Un oiseau de proie… Elle me fit alors penser à un oiseau de proie. Observatrice réfléchie mais prête à fondre à chaque instant. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un instant mais il me laissa chancelante. Elle m'avait repéré.

- Hé ho ! déclara Peg en passant sa main devant mon visage pour me forcer à me reconcentrer. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolée, ai-je bégayé en arrachant avec difficulté mes yeux de ses deux silhouettes. Peg', toi qui est au courant de tout dans ce château, qui est cette femme ? Elle était la promise du jeune comte, non ?

- Qui ? fit Peg avec un ricanement. Dame Rowena ? Cette écervelée ? Heureusement pour les Gryffondors, non ! C'est une écossaise que son clan cherche absolument à marier avec un seigneur anglais. Va savoir pourquoi ils avaient choisi les Gryffondors. Elle doit amèrement le regretter. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle passe autant de temps avec Serpentard…

Son explication me laissa songeuse. D'après ce que je venais d'entendre, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'écossaise et le conseiller du roi se connaissaient. Je me mis à regretter amèrement l'époque où je n'étais que lavandière et où les seules pensées que j'avais concernaient les tâches de linge qu'on me confiait.

- Il est au cachot, déclara Peg voyant que je traînais. Demande au garde à l'entrée de te montrer le chemin.

Je hochai de la tête et pris direction indiquée.

- Tamara ! m'interpella Peg avant que je ne quitte la cour intérieure. Si j'étais toi, je ne traînerais pas là-bas.

Peg n'avait pas de souci à se faire. J'étais quasiment sûre que jamais mon cœur ne me le permettrait.

* * *

_Tour suivant: "Complicité, soeur du danger"_

_Une 'tite Mornille pour les auteurs?_


	7. Complicité, soeur du danger

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.  
**Toutes les reviews trouvent leurs réponses sur le LJ de la communauté (lien dans le profil). Si vous n'avez pas reçu le mail vous l'indiquant, n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre manuellement!**

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (Mélowyn):  
**C'est parti pour un nouveau tour. Au programme une visite en prison qui ne va laisser personne indifferent. Aller je vous laisse salivez avec une dernière recommandation : prévoyez la serpillère !

**

* * *

**

**Complicité, soeur de danger**

Mon cœur me paraissait aussi lourd que mon panier. Chemin faisant, perdue dans mes pensées, je ne voyais aucun des éléments qui m'entouraient, seulement absorbée par ma prochaine rencontre avec le comte.

Que dire ?

Que faire ?

Je connaissais son secret.

Et s'il pensait que c'était moi qui l'avais dénoncé. Cette pensée me glaça le sang.

C'est donc tremblante que je me présentai à la prison. L'endroit n'avait rien pour me rassurer : une immense bâtisse de pierre sombre, humide et froide dont les seules minuscules ouvertures étaient closes par d'énormes barreaux de fer. Ted, le gardien, n'avait rien de très réjouissant non plus. Le visage rougeaud, la barbe sale et l'humeur toujours massacrante, il portait constamment sur lui l'odeur des geôles. Je me souviens de la foire de la mi-août, il y a trois ans, où, ivre, il m'avait attrapée le bras pour, soi-disant, danser. Un frisson me parcourut à ce souvenir et j'hésitai longuement avant d'oser tirer la cloche. Alors que je me décidai, la porte s'ouvrit sur une dame. Elle était jolie, d'une façon très douce, mais semblait soucieuse et perdue dans ses pensées. Je fus convaincue qu'elle venait de rendre visite au jeune comte. Il n'y avait pas cinquante nobles enfermés dans cette prison et les dames de son rang ne visitent pas les prisonniers de droit commun.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? grogna une voix caverneuse derrière moi.

Courageuse, je me retournai pour me retrouver face à un Ted plus rouge que jamais.

- Je…Je dois apporter ces vêtements au Comte Gryffondor.

- Ah c'est toi qu'on envoie hein, t'as perdu un parie ma p'tite. Ou p'têt ben que ça te titille d'approcher un sorcier de près. C't un beau morceau c'ui là en plus.

Je tachai de rester aussi digne que possible.

- J'ai un travail, on m'a confié une tâche, je l'exécute. Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de faire de même ?

Ma voix était à la fois froide et pleine de colère.

- S'il vous plaît, rajoutai-je, en le regardant bien en face.

J'étais la première étonnée de mon audace, j'étais même plutôt fière de moi.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, mont' pas sur tes grands ch'vaux, grogna-t-il.

Et il s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer. Après cette victoire, j'étais prête à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. N'importe laquelle, sauf peut être me retrouver face à Monsieur Godric.

Pendant que le gardien fouillait le panier, puis lorsqu'il me conduisit à travers les coursives malodorantes, mon anxiété ne fit que croître.

Arriver devant la cellule 31, Ted m'ouvrit la porte :

- Vas-y fais ton travail, je reviens dans dix minutes.

Et il referma derrière moi.

La pièce était sombre, mais je vis néanmoins qu'il était assis au bord du lit, portant une simple chemise et ne semblant pas remarquer ma présence.

- Votre linge monsieur, dis-je pour attirer son attention.

Enfin il me regarda.

- Tamara, s'exclama-t-il.

Il me regarda d'une telle manière que je me sentis chavirée. Un mélange de surprise, de joie mais aussi de mélancolie, et même de tristesse.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas moi monsieur, je le jure devant Dieu, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai dénoncé, confiai-je.

Il eut alors un vrai sourire, presque un rire.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit-il.

- Vous connaissez celui qui vous a dénoncé ? m'étonnai-je.

Le sourire s'élargit :

- Oui, il n'a d'ailleurs pas été difficile à convaincre.

- Mais, … c'est vous qui … je ne comprends plus rien, dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, jolie lavandière. Et je crains que Salazar n'ait raison, les Gryffondors sont bons pour appliquer les plans, pas pour les concevoir.

Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de douloureux.

-Vous êtes en relation avec le Seigneur Serpentard ?

J'ouvrais des yeux ronds comme des billes, décidément il s'agissait d'une histoire de fous.

- Tu connais Salazar ?

- Je l'ai croisé au Château tout à l'heure. Monsieur, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'a pas l'air bien disposé à votre égard.

Là, il se mit à rire franchement.

- Ça Tamara, je le savais déjà, mais je te remercie de ta loyauté.

Il se fit soudain pensif.

- Je vais peut-être même en abuser, dit-il lentement. Si tu permets bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un de ses sourires irrésistibles.

Je me sentis rougir et je répondis d'une toute petite voix en fixant le bout de mes chaussures :

- Si je peux être utile …

- Il faut que tu lui transmettes un message, déclara le chevalier.

- Un message, mais Monsieur, Ted fouille mon panier, m'écriai-je paniquée. Pourquoi ne pas le transmettre à la dame qui est venu vous voir ?

- Tu es fine observatrice ou juste un peu trop curieuse pour ton bien. Helga est venue me voir en cachette et il n'est pas sûr que je la revoie de si tôt. D'autre part, si on l'aperçoit avec Salazar, cela risque de compromettre le plan. Non, j'ai besoin d'un messager régulier, qui puisse porter mes missives et m'amener des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

- Hein ? m'écriai-je. Mais…

- Dépêchons-nous, me coupa-t-il, pose le linge propre sur le lit et prends le sale qui est là. Je vais écrire ma lettre.

Je m'exécutai en pestant contre moi-même, qui m'étais encore fourrée dans un pétrin indescriptible, contre le comte qui usait de son charme comme d'une arme contre les jeunes filles et contre la terre entière et le destin qui décidément ne me laissait pas de répit ces derniers temps.

- Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une feuille pliée en quatre.

- Mais où puis-je la cacher ?

- Voyons, Tamara, les femmes possèdent mille cachettes, c'est bien connu, dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Plus rougissante que jamais, je prenais la missive pour la glisser dans mon corsage. Il me tendit sa chevalière, qui suivit le même chemin.

- Montre-lui ceci, et il saura que cette lettre vient bien de moi, m'informa-t-il.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, le cœur déjà un peu lourd de devoir le quitter.

- Oh pendant que j'y pense, je vais aussi te donner ma chemise à laver. Je l'ai sur le dos depuis qu'ils m'ont arrêté, termina-t-il.

Avec épouvante, je le vis qui commençait à défaire son habit. Transformée en torche vivante, je fixai le sol.

- Tiens.

Je levais un œil prudent. Je vis bien sûr la chemise qu'il me tendait mais je vis surtout son torse. Seigneur tout puissant, c'était la première fois que je voyais un homme torse nu. Ses épaules étaient larges et sa poitrine musclée. Bien que ma conscience me promette de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer, je ne pus détourner les yeux lorsqu'il se déplaça pour aller chercher une chemise propre parmi le tas de linge que je venais d'amener. Il y a certaines choses qui valent la peine de subir quelques tourments.

Rompant le charme, la serrure se fit entendre.

- Allez, c'est fini. Sors de là, éructa le gardien.

Je passai devant lui et eus le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois le comte avant que Ted ne referme la porte.

Le trajet de retour me parut beaucoup moins long et contre ma poitrine, je sentais sa lettre, juste au-dessus de mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

* * *

Dans le prochaine épisode, apparition d'un nouveau personnage. Je vous laisse devinez lequel en vous donnant un gros indice, le titre : "_The Slytherin's Mansion_" d'Elizabeth Moonstone. A bientôt pour un nouveau tour ! 


	8. The Slytherin's Mansion

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.  
**Petit problème de retard dans les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent. Mélowyn a eu un léger contre-temps mais répondra à tous vos gentils messages dès que possible (vous recevrez le petit mail pour vous prévenir!). Merci à tous et vraiment désolée!**

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste:  
**Moi, Elizabeth Moonstone, suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre où Tamara pénètre dans l'horrifiant/affreuse/abominable et sombre, très sombre maison des Serpentard et où elle y découvrera le secret de l'âme noire de Serpentard. Attention, ce chapitre est comique !

**

* * *

**

**The Slytherin's Mansion**

Mon esprit s'agitait en tous sens, et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les cahots du chariot qui me menaient vers mon objectif. J'étais habituée à voyager dans des situations peu confortables. Si j'avais si mal au cœur, c'était parce que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de mal et qui plus est, quelque chose de risqué. Moi, Tamara, humble lavandière, transmettais le message secret d'un sorcier mis aux fers à une autre personne tout aussi louche !

Après avoir quitté Godric, le message et la bague dissimulés dans mon corsage, je m'étais rendue compte que ça ne serait pas si facile que cela de transmettre le message. Je devais retrouver son destinataire, Salazar Serpentard. Je savais que sa résidence principale était à Norfolk et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne l'ait pas regagné et soit resté dans les environs.

Heureusement, parmi les lavandières, il y a des filles (dont je ne faisais pas partie) qui ne s'intéressent à rien d'autre qu'au « Who's who ? » des personnages importants et qui savent pratiquement par cœur tous leurs faits et gestes. J'avais ainsi appris que le sieur Serpentard était dans sa résidence secondaire du Hampshire.

Ce n'était pas très loin, mais j'avais dû payer un marchand pour me permettre de m'asseoir à l'arrière de sa carriole.

Le cœur gros, je me dirigeais vers le manoir des Serpentards.

_Il n'y a aucun risque, _me répétai-je une fois de plus._ Je vais me glisser parmi les autres lavandières, c'est ma profession après tout, et personne ne me remarquera. J'attendrai que Serpentard soit seul pour lui transmettre le message._

Avec un dernier cahot, le chariot s'arrêta. J'étais arrivée.

Le manoir des Serpentards était… impressionnant. Non pas que la demeure des Gryffondors ne le soit pas, mais les deux avaient un genre trop différent pour être comparé. Le manoir était tout simplement lugubre. Le jardin n'était absolument pas entretenu et envahi de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. Les Serpentards, à vivre dans les marais, ne se préoccupaient guère d'arrangements floraux. La « maison » en elle-même était très haute et étroite, en pierre de taille. Les rares fenêtres s'apparentaient plus à des meurtrières.

Je remerciai le marchand et pénétrai dans la basse cour, très animée heureusement. A mon grand soulagement, personne ne me pointa du doigt. Je passais complètement inaperçu. J'en profitai pour me glisser dans la maison en me cachant derrière un groupe de femmes de chambres jacassantes.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait être Salazar dans ce dédale de pièces et de corridors, si il était bien chez lui aujourd'hui. J'explorai les étages, de plus en plus sur les nerfs, écoutant discrètement aux portes fermées pour deviner la présence de quelqu'un.

Soudain, un troisième étage, le silence de cette maison trop paisible était rompu par des cris de plus en plus forts à chaque pas…

Ce n'était pas des cris… c'était quelqu'un qui parlait, avec une voix horriblement stridente :

« Mon choupinet d'amour ! Mon canard en sucre d'orge ! Ecoute donc ta maman ! »

J'eus un demi sourire rassuré. Ce n'était qu'une mère et son petit, qui devait jouer là.

C'était pourtant la voix de Salazar Serpentard, qui interrompit le flot de ces doux surnoms d'un ton sec et agacé :

« Mère ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y mon Sally adoré ? »

« Cessez de me traiter comme un enfant… Vous me faîtes honte ! »

« Mais mon chou à la crème… »

Je ne pus en entendre plus. Je m'étais déjà fêlée deux côtes en essayant de réprimer mon fou rire.

Je dus pousser une petite exclamation car Salazar et sa mère cessèrent de parler. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et mon regard croisait celui, proprement mortel, du maître des lieux. Je fus poussée sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Heureusement, lady Serpentard vint à mon secours. Elle était aussi remarquable physiquement que je l'avais imaginée.

Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi clairs que ceux de son fils étaient noirs. Ses cheveux étaient **courts **et gris. Elle était âgée mais paraissait incroyablement jeune. En fait, pensai-je, elle avait l'air d'une sylphide, un être aussi charmant qu'immatériel.

Elle claqua dans ses mains avec réjouissance :

« Quelqu'un qui se cache à la porte pour nous espionner ! Comme c'est romanesque ! Comment vous appelez vous, mademoiselle ? »

J'avais été vouvoyée par une lady, j'avais été vouvoyée par une lady !

« Je m'appelle Tamara, balbutiai-je. Je suis lavandière. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, lavandière ? », dit Serpentard de son ton le plus méchant.

J'hésitai. Est-ce que je pouvais remettre le message de Godric devant Lady Serpentard ? Je penchai pour le oui. Godric ne m'avait pas spécifié que Salazar devait être seul et j'étais sûre que l'esprit étrange et immatériel de Lady Serpentard fasse tant de cas des choses comme les messages secrets.

« J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Godric Gryffondor. »

« Montre ça. »

Avec quelque gêne, je sortis le message puis la bague de mon corsage.

« Il a dit que grâce à ça, vous sauriez que ça venait de lui. »

Salazar inspecta le sceau, puis ouvrit la lettre. Alors qu'il la lisait, son visage ne changea aucunement d'expression.

Il me rendit finalement la bague et dit :

« Je vais rédiger une réponse. »

Il se tourna vers sa mère d'un air un peu troublé. Evidemment, lady Serpentard fut _charmante_.

« Envoies donc tes messages secrets à tes amis sorciers, mon chéri. », dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de 3 ans en parlant de chasse au trésor.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je repartais avec une autre lettre et une chevalière vert et argent dans mon corsage.

Dans la cour, je cherchais un marchant à héler pour rentrer quand une voiture à cheval s'arrêta brusquement devant moi. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, une main s'empara de mon bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ! N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, murmura une voix que je connaissais. Et fouette cocher ! », cria t-elle.

C'était _elle_. Dame Rowena.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant, par Owlie Wood, s'appelera "_Entretien avec une sorcière_" où Rowena Serdaigle agit, à mon sens, comme une vraie ... (insérez ici une insulte). Serdaigle disciple de Serpentard ?  



	9. Entretien avec une sorcière

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (Owlie Wood pour ce tour-ci):  
**Le site ne marche pas, les alerts non plus, mais une date de publication reste une date de publication! Tous vos messages trouveront une réponse d'ici peu, dès que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**

* * *

**

**Entretien avec une sorcière**

Une douleur sourde me parcourait le bras. Tout en le frottant pour tenter de faire partir la sensation d'avoir toujours planté dans ma chaire ses doigts fins comme des serres, je levai timidement les yeux vers la dame assise sur la banquette en face de moi. Le jour déclinant et la pénombre de la voiture ne me permirent pas de discerner grand-chose. Je la savais là et la devinait par la force de sa présence mais je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de sursauter en entendant sa voix.

- Que faisiez-vous là ?

Froide et nette, elle n'attendait pas de tergiversation. Je restai sans voix. Rien ne m'avait préparé à tomber sur elle, à cet instant, près de cette demeure. Encore moins à me faire kidnapper par sa main… Pourtant, c'était ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais désormais prisonnière, _sa_ prisonnière, pétrifiée par ses yeux inquisiteurs brillant dans la pénombre, et contrainte à répondre à une question que je brûlais moi-même d'envie de lui poser. Elle jugea mon temps de réponse écoulé.

- Etes-vous sourde ou trop bête pour comprendre ce que je vous dis ? dit-elle d'une voix grondante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Ma Dame, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne suis qu'une lavandière qui…

- Ne vous jouez pas de moi, me coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Une gifle m'aurait fait le même effet. Elle prit une inspiration profonde et lorsqu'elle continua, ce fut d'une voix lente et basse.

- Je sais pertinemment ce que vous êtes. Tout comme je sais que vous êtes au service de la famille Gryffondor. Aussi suis-je en droit de me poser des questions à vous voir traîner chez les Serpentard.

- Et je serai curieuse de savoir de quel droit !

Ces mots à peine prononcés, je portai mes deux mains à ma bouche. Cela m'avait échappé. Son ton, son regard, tout en elle transpirait le mépris à cet instant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'elle était, une femme certes d'une naissance supérieure à la mienne à qui je devais le respect, mais avant tout une écossaise à la recherche d'un mari, une étrangère qui n'avait pas de leçons à me donner.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant mon affront. C'était un motif suffisant pour que je sois battue. Jamais un noble ne le tolèrerait. Mais ces dernières semaines, j'avais appris que les choses étaient en train de changer.

- Comment vous nommez vous ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Surprise par son absence de réaction face à ma provocation, je ne sus maîtriser ma voix qui devient alors tremblotante.

- Ta… Tamara.

La manière qu'elle eut d'acquiescer me fit comprendre qu'elle le savait déjà. Je m'interrogeai un instant sur les raisons qui l'avait poussée à me le demander. Ma ravisseuse s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette et son visage disparut totalement dans la pénombre.

- Nous n'allons pas jouer à ce jeu longtemps, Tamara ! fit-elle où pour la première fois pointait dans sa voix un accent étranger. Je suis fatiguée, ma journée a été longue. Aussi j'en viendrai au fait.

J'attendis, pétrifiée, qu'elle veuille bien continuer.

- Donnez-moi cette lettre ! m'ordonna-t-elle soudainement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ?

- Quelle lettre ? fis-je innocemment.

- La lettre que vous tentez de me cacher, dit-elle en désignant mon corsage. Celle que ce cher Salazar vient de vous confier. Celle qui vous a fait traverser la moitié du comté.

Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos. Il était capital, pour Godric, que je tienne hors de ses griffes ce secret.

- Vous vous trompez, dis-je en prenant mon air le plus étonné possible. Je suis uniquement venue pour le linge que…

- Je vous l'ai dit, me coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Croyez bien que j'aurai cette lettre, que vous me la donniez ou non.

Voyant que je refusais, elle poussa un grognement.

- _Accio parchemin_.

La missive sortit à vive allure de mon corsage et lui atterrit l'instant d'après dans la main. Je portai les mains à ma poitrine et laissai échapper un cri. Un léger rai de lumière vint éclairer le bâton qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Vous êtes une sorcière ? murmurai-je en proie à une nouvelle terreur.

Elle se mit à rire, de ce rire que j'avais tant appris à détester.

- Evidemment, tout comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Sa confession me glaça le sang. Tous ces gens affluents étaient donc des sorciers. Toutes les populations dont ils avaient la protection et la confiance étaient donc en train d'être trompées. Le conseiller du roi, celui-là même chargé de l'Inquisition, en était ? Je repensai au jeune homme malingre que je venais de quitter. Lui et Godric étaient donc liés par _ça_. Tout comme elle… Une nausée me souleva le cœur. Et maintenant que j'étais au courant, qu'allais-je faire ?

Sentant mon agitation, elle leva les yeux de la missive qu'elle parcourait pour me regarder.

- Si j'étais vous, je me garderais bien d'ébruiter cette affaire, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Il sera si facile pour nous de vous impliquer. Et croyez moi, il n'y a que les moldus, les non-sorciers, faussement accusés qui périssent à la question ou sur un bûcher…

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Ainsi donc, si je parlais, je périrais. Satisfaite de son effet, elle reprit sa lecture. Avec les mouvements de la voiture, finir la lettre lui demanda plus de temps que prévu. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

- Je vois, fit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à mon attention.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle recacheta la lettre et sans prêter attention au petit cri que je venais de pousser me la tendit à nouveau.

- Prenez là, fit-elle voyant que je ne bougeais pas. Voilà des nouvelles que Godric sera ravi d'apprendre…

Je pris le parchemin d'une main tremblante et le remis à la place d'où on l'avait arraché. Ses mots empoisonnés s'insinuèrent en moi et je dus fermement lutter avec ma curiosité pour me raisonner.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle contenait ? demanda-t-elle me sentant tentée.

Je me redressai et me drapai alors dans ma dignité.

- Non, fis-je froidement, elle ne m'est pas adressée.

Elle accueillit ma réponse d'un haussement de sourcils appréciateurs et m'observa quelques instants de ses yeux acérés avant de me demander.

- Saviez-vous ce que la missive de Godric contenait ?

Elle interpréta mon silence comme une réponse.

- Très regrettable, susurra-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë. Cependant, j'ai du mal à croire que vous n'en l'ayez pas fait autant…

- Et pourtant ! C'est au moins une chose que j'aurais retenu de ma maigre éducation, répliquai-je sèchement. Qu'il n'est pas poli de lire un courrier qui ne vous est pas adressé.

- Tout comme d'espionner des gens au palais, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire. Mais ça, c'est également une chose que vous savez, n'est ce pas ?

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et priai pour que cela soit dissimulé par l'obscurité. Un silence qui me parut interminable s'installa. Sous le regard de Dame Rowena, la moindre de mes pensées me semblaient être mise à nu. Peut-être était-ce un de ses pouvoirs sorciers ? Après tout, de nombreuses choses étaient racontées à ce sujet. Par chance, la voiture passa dans un nid de poule et la brusque secousse la fit détourner les yeux. Elle frappa du poing sur la paroi derrière elle à l'attention du cocher. J'eus alors l'impression que l'allure se mit à ralentir.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Une note de curiosité pointait dans sa voix.

- Accepté quoi ? fis-je étonnée.

- Accepter de faire parvenir ce message à Salazar… expliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. C'était idiot ! Si quelqu'un vous arrêtait en possession d'un courrier du condamné, vous finissiez avec lui sur le bûcher. Si quelqu'un vous arrête en possession du sceau, vous serez condamnée…

Je réalisai alors l'ampleur de mon étourderie. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples de la manière dont le comte Gryffondor me les avait présentées. Et je savais en partie pourquoi.

- Messire Gryffondor me l'avait demandé, répondis-je lentement. J'ai pris ça comme la dernière volonté d'un condamné.

A nouveau, elle se mit à rire.

- Allons, Godric est bien le dernier homme à qui une personne sensée dans ce comté voudrait rendre service. Il y a forcément une autre raison.

Mon visage s'embrasa. Je redressai alors le buste et la tête pour donner le change.

- J'avais une dette envers lui, répondis-je simplement. Il s'était montré bon envers moi en sauvant ma cheville et…

- Et cela vous a suffit pour risquer votre vie pour le premier sorcier venu ? me railla-t-elle, provocante. Des gens comme vous seraient une bénédiction pour notre communauté !

- Godric est un homme bon et juste avant d'être un sorcier ! Il travaille pour le bien du comté, même en étant ce qu'il est !

Mes poings se serrèrent sur mes genoux. Je pris alors conscience du niveau sonore que ma voix venait d'atteindre.

- Alors vous auriez agi par loyauté ? en conclut l'écossaise, sur le point d'éclater de rire. C'est une chose qu'elle aurait…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant mes sourcils froncés. _Elle_ ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de m'interroger plus en détail à ce sujet.

- Je n'y crois pas ! déclara-t-elle simplement. La simple loyauté ne suffirait pas à ce qu'une lavandière mette sa vie en jeu pour un noble déchu et condamné. Il y a forcément une autre raison.

A nouveau, je me sentis faiblir sous son regard inquisiteur.

- Quel sort vous a-t-il donc jeté ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Aucune femme ne continuerait à s'enticher d'un sorcier, surtout quand celui-ci est condamné !

La douceur de sa voix me fit sursauter. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il n'y avait aucun fiel dans ces propos, mais une véritable curiosité.

- Je ne me suis pas entichée de qui que ce soit ! me suis-je indignée. Si je fais cela, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais une dette envers sire Godric et qu'il ne mérite pas le bûcher. Et je… je ne vois pas quel sort…

- Il est bien des choses que la magie peut contrôler, chère Tamara, m'interrompit-elle gravement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Godric et Salazar devaient avoir leur raison pour vous penser digne de cette mission.

- Tout comme celles qu'ils avaient pour vous tenir à l'écart, répondis-je calmement.

Un de ses sourcils fins se haussa.

- Je crois que vous avez une trop haute estime de l'homme à qui vous accordez votre « loyauté », très chère lavandière, siffla-t-elle. Mais vous avez raison. Ce que cette correspondance a décidé, je ne puis plus le changer désormais. Et je crois que bien des gens ne tarderont pas à le regretter.

Ma gorge était serrée, je déglutis avec grandes difficultés.

- Puisque vous prenez très à cœur votre devoir de messager, reprit Rowena, j'ai moi aussi un objet que je voudrais que vous donniez à ce cher Godric.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette et d'un mouvement circulaire et d'un murmure vit apparaître un petit coffret.

- Je ne pourrai pas le faire passer, signalai-je en désignant l'objet trop grand pour être caché de manière discrète dans mon corset.

- Vous êtes lavandière, rétorqua-t-elle avec morgue. Vous avez donc un panier rempli de linge où vous pourrez aisément le dissimuler.

A bout d'argument, je finis par accepter. Le coffret était en bois clair et finement sculpté. Le loquet était serti d'une petite émeraude. J'eus aussi envie de tendre les mains vers lui. Quelque chose m'y attirait. C'était au-delà de la curiosité. J'avais la certitude qu'il fallait que j'ouvre cette boîte. Comme si elle m'appelait…

- Je ne doute pas qu'une personne capable de résister à la tentation de lire de précieux courriers saura s'empêcher de céder à une curiosité malvenue, claironna Rowena.

Je pris le coffret entre mes mains et le posai à côté de moi. Toute ma volonté fut nécessaire pour que mes yeux acceptent de s'en détacher et qu'ils aillent se planter dans ceux de la sorcière.

- Et je suppose qu'il serait vain de vous demander ce que ce coffret contient, fis-je les mâchoires serrées.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

- Effectivement, répondit-elle simplement. C'est une affaire entre Godric et moi…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner à nouveau vers le coffret. Que pouvait-il donc transporter ? Que pouvait-elle donc offrir à Godric ? Pourquoi avais-je la certitude que cela ne m'amènerait rien de bon ?

Je m'abîmais depuis de longs instants dans cette étrange fascination pour son objet en bois et ses motifs sculptés quand l'arrêt soudain de la voiture manqua de me propulser au sol.

- Et bien je crois que nous sommes arrivées, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le cocher sauta à terre et vint se placer devant la porte de la voiture qu'il ouvrit. Je découvris alors l'endroit où elle m'avait mené. Devant moi se dressait la lavanderie d'Anna, juste à côté de la rivière et de sa roue à eau. Je me tournai aussitôt vers ma ravisseuse. Pourquoi m'avait-elle menée chez moi alors qu'elle m'avait prise comme messagère ? Elle lut mon trouble sur mon visage.

- Il est trop tard à présent pour que vous puissiez espérer vous infiltrer au château, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire féroce. Attendez donc demain…

Je descendis de la voiture, le coffret sous le bras.

- Passez donc une bonne soirée Tamara, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, les yeux rivés au petit coffret. En tous cas, essayez…

Je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de la saluer. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas l'envie. Son rire perçant me glaça le sang. Pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à moi ? Comment avait-elle sur que je serais chez les Serpentards ?

La voiture fit demi-tour et s'en alla au petit galop, disparaissant rapidement sur le chemin. Je décidai alors qu'il était temps de rentrer, de cesser de penser et de mettre fin à cette journée.

Comme je m'y attendais, mon arrivée en calèche n'était pas passée inaperçue. A peine avais-je fait deux pas que la porte de la lavanderie s'ouvrit sur une Maddy surexcitée.

- Tamara ! Où tu étais passée ? me demanda-t-elle en courant vers moi. Dis moi, je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien une voiture ? Une lavandière se faisant raccompagner par un noble ! Explique-moi comment tu fais ! Oh la la, tu dois avoir des milliers de choses à me raconter…

Ou à inventer… Il était hors de question qu'elle sache à quoi j'avais passé ma journée. Maddy avait toujours eu un débit de paroles impressionnants, je ne fis même pas l'effort de l'interrompre et la laissai monologuer joyeusement.

Me sentant épuisée et affamée, elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer la première. Je posai alors le coffret sur la table et me laissai tomber sur une chaise. Maddy m'apporta de quoi boire et les restes du dîner.

Elle se figea brusquement en découvrant le coffret.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

J'ignore sur l'instant ce qui m'a le plus effrayée. Sa voix rauque ou ses yeux luisants de convoitise.

J'ignorais surtout que les évènements de cette soirée me conduiraient moi aussi au bûcher.

* * *

_Chapitre suivant: "**Le point de non-retour**"_

_Même si le site ne marche pas en ce moment, une petite review?_


	10. Le point de non retour

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (aujourd'hui Mélowyn):  
**Tamara a déjà vécu pas mal de choses, elle a découvert un monde secret et les personnages qui vont avec. Elle a eu peur, avec raison d'ailleurs. Mais là, tout va changer, les filles se déchainent et elle va apprendre qu'on ne revient jamais du _point de non retour_."

**

* * *

**

**Le point de non retour**

_Elle se figea brusquement en découvrant le coffret.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_J'ignore sur l'instant ce qui m'a le plus effrayé. Sa voix rauque ou ses yeux luisants de convoitise._

_J'ignorais surtout que les évènements de cette soirée me conduiraient moi aussi au bûcher._

- Rien … euh rien du tout, bafouillai-je prise au dépourvu.

- Si, c'est quelques chose. C'est un coffret de marqueterie qu'une lavandière ne pourrait jamais se payer, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. A moins d'exercer des activités, disons, annexes.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, ne voulant pas trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- De quoi tu parles ? fis-je innocente.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-S'il te plait Tamara, d'abord, le comte te ramène à cheval, ensuite tu insistes toujours pour aller au château ces derniers temps et voilà que tu te fais raccompagner en voiture et que tu sors d'on ne sait où un coffret dont le prix servirait à nous nourrir pendant cinq ans toutes les trois.

Elle s'arrêta pour le suspens puis me demanda d'un air grandiloquent.

- Tamara, est ce que tu te vends au comte?

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Maddy pensait que je vendais mes faveurs au comte. Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. "Si tu savais !", avais-je envie de lui hurler.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas ça, pas ça du tout, me contentais-je dire en hoquetant

Finalement ce fou rire me détendit.

- Maddy, tu es trop bête, concluai-je en essuyant mes yeux.

Mais à voir son air renfrogné, mon hilarité n'était pas partagée.

- Ah oui, je suis bête, répéta-t-elle. Bien sûr que je suis bête. Je suis bête de rester dans ton ombre. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, je t'ai aidée quand tu étais malade, je n'ai rien dit à Anna quand tu as laissé partir à la rivière les draps de Gladys Prungs. Et toute ces fois où je te couvrais quand tu allais en ville. Mais tu ne penses qu'a toi, tu ne penses jamais à moi qui suis toujours derrière toi. Les garçons ne me sifflent jamais, moi, les comtes ne me ramènent pas sur leur chevaux ni dans leurs voitures. Mais tu ne me fais rien partager. Très bien, garde tes secrets, mais cette fois ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. C'est fini tu m'entends.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas plus que décidé. Cet élan de colère me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir à ce point, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais imaginé que Maddy puisse se mettre à crier.

Anna rentra peu de temps après.

- Je viens de voir Maddy passer comme une furie. Vous vous êtes disputées ? me demanda-t-elle en se débarrassant de sa cape.

- Euh oui, marmonnai-je.

- A propos d'un garçon ? demanda ma maîtresse dans un sourire.

Je relevai la tête, encore des histoires de sentiments, ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot aujourd'hui ?

- Tu sais Tamara, tu devrais faire attention, continua-t-elle plus sérieuse.

- Mais je n'ai rien fais de mal, m'écriai-je pour me défendre.

- Je sais, je veux juste te dire que tu devrais ménager un peu Maddy, dit-elle apaisante. Elle t'aime beaucoup et comme elle est plus jeune elle essaye de s'identifier à toi. Mais…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

- Mais quoi? la pressai-je impatiente.

Elle soupira.

- Tu es très jolie, Tamara, et tu attires plus l'attention que Maddy. Avant elle t'admirait pour ça, mais maintenant elle voudrait à son tour attirer l'attention. Or c'est plus difficile pour elle quand tu es dans les parages. Elle est peut être un peu jalouse.

Me voilà de nouveau effondrée, qu'avais-je donc fais au ciel ? En plus de ces missives, je devais aussi gérer les problèmes d'ego de Maddy. J'eus soudainement très envie de m'écrouler dans un coin et de me mettre à pleurer.

- Je vais me coucher, grognai-je en désespoir de cause.

Ce soir là, en me déshabillant je me contemplai dans la glace. Personnellement je ne me trouvais pas jolie. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux noisettes, rien que de très banale. Dame Rowena, elle, était jolie. Cependant et bien que j'essayais de m'en défendre, les mots d'Anna faisaient leur chemin dans mon esprit. A mon grand regret, ils me faisaient plaisir tout comme la jalousie de Maddy. Pourtant je ne voulais pas, elle était mon amie. Mais surtout en m'endormant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si le comte lui aussi me trouvait jolie.

Au matin, je cherchai Maddy pour lui parler, mais impossible de la trouver. Anna finit par me dire qu'elle était allée porter le linge du Père Spring.

Toute la matinée, je travaillai, l'esprit occupé par ma prochaine visite à la prison et le retour de Maddy. Je ne pouvai ignorer les affiches placardées partout, annonçant une forte récompense pour quiconque qui donnerait des éléments de preuve contre Messire Gryffondor ou contre des sorciers. Ca n'arrangeait en rien mon état de fébrilité.

Alors que midi sonnait et que j'allais partir, elle revint.

- Maddy … commençai-je à l'interpellée, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à ma hauteur.

Passées quelques secondes d'étonnement, je me retournai.

- Maddy, criai-je plus fort.

Cette fois ci, elle stoppa me faisant dos.

- Je suis désolée, j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amies comme avant, énonçai-je très vite.

Elle me regarda par dessus son épaule et me dit dans un petit sourire mesquin.

- Hé bien, pas moi.

Je fus choquée. Plus que ces paroles, c'était son regard qui en disait long. Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère, elle avait l'air mauvaise.

Troublée, je me mis tout de même en chemin, j'étais déjà en retard et je dus courir. J'arrivai complètement essoufflée aux portes de la ville lorsqu'un soldat me stoppa.

- Halte ! cria-t-il.

Mon sang se retira de mon corps.

"Oh non pitié pas ça". pensai-je très fort.

- Fouillez son panier ! aboya-t-il aux deux autres.

Je ne sus jamais comment je fis pour ne pas m'effondrer, mais mes genoux me soutenaient à peine. Je pensai à fuir, mais j'étais bien incapable de faire 2 pas. Mes jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles sans que je sache si cela était dû à ma course ou à la peur.

- C'est elle, cria l'un d'eux triomphant en sortant de mon panier le fameux coffret.

Je n'arrivai plus a respirer. Dans ma tête tournaient les mots de Dame Rowena " _Il sera si facile pour nous de vous impliquer. Et croyez moi, il n'y a que les moldus, les non-sorciers, faussement accusés qui périssent à la question ou sur un bûcher…"_

"Seigneur, je ne voulais pas mourir."

* * *

Beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps, beaucoup d'aventure pour une seule personne. Nous sommes à un instant clé dans la vie de Tamara alors "**laissons l'histoire se dérouler**" 


	11. Laissons l'histoire se dérouler

**Principe:**  
Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (aujourd'hui Menhlo):  
**Alors me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu différent des autres, mais qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne vais pas blablater pendant des lustres, et je pense qu'une note courte vaut mieux qu'un long discours donc… Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci aux lecteurs et aux lectrices qui nous suivent régulièrement !

_**

* * *

**_

**Laissons l'histoire se dérouler**

_Par manque de budget, l'histoire qui va suivre se déroulera en seulement quelques heures. L'auteur s'excuse pour les désagréments encourus.__  
_  
18 heures, j'étais de retour à la laverie. Maddy ne me lâchait plus, et quand elle me parlait je voyais bien que ses yeux vagabondaient vers le coffret.

Tout le long du repas, je ne décrochai pas un mot. Maddy se chargeait de combler les silences en posant des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais répondre.

- C'était qui ? Je parie qu'il doit être très, très, très riche ! Et ce coffret ? C'est un cadeau ? Vas-y, dis-moi !

Un mutisme aussi obstiné devrait (et c'est ce qui se passe dans la majeure partie des cas) agacer les personnes normalement constituées. Mais Maddy, elle, n'a pas l'air humaine. Allez savoir pourquoi, monologuer et s'auto-répondre a l'air de la passionner. Alors, autant rendre une personne heureuse, non ?

Je partis me coucher, éreintée, agacée, fascinée (ainsi que toute une liste d'adjectifs dont, ici, l'auteur, par bontée, vous fait grâce). Morphée me prit directement dans ses bras. Mais quelques rêves, somme toute singuliers, vinrent me hanter : j'étais dans une pièce confinée, avec un tas de gens, qui me regardaient en souriant tout en marchant vers moi avec leurs jambes qui, je l'aurais juré, avaient les genous retournés...

_Laissons Tamara dans ses rêves pour le moment... Ben oui, c'est pas le seul personnage de l'histoire, hein. Et tournons nous vers Maddy, qui en ce moment même a bien du mal à fermer les yeux, sachant ce coffret à portée de main..._

Je parie qu'elle ne l'a même pas encore ouvert. Pff ! Une telle beauté entre ses mains, quel gâchis ! Combien j'ai vu d'hommes qui la regardaient d'un air envieux, tandis que moi, j'étais derrière à essayer d'attirer leur attention... Si seulement je mettais la main sur ce coffret... Tamara l'avait gardé tout près d'elle, toute la soirée, je ne me suis donc pas permise de le lui prendre, et me mettre dans un coin éloigné.

Mais maintenant, Tamara dormait. Le coffret n'était plus sous sa vigilance et le prendre serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais Maddy n'est pas comme ça, non non non !! (_Oui Maddy parle d'elle à la 3ème personne du singulier, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça_) En fait, si, Maddy est comme ça. Comme la fois où elle avait piqué l'argent de la dot de sa soeur, son père ne l'avait jamais su et avait accusé le père du jeune homme (tout ça s'était fini en bain de sang, mais ces belles étoffes en valaient le coût). Alors Maddy va prendre ce coffre.

Et Maddy le fit. Discrètement évidemment. Maddy avait l'habitude. Maddy imaginait alors quelles choses elle pourrait acheter en revendant le coffre, les pierres incrustées dessus devaient bien valoir leur pesant d'or. Et puis Maddy se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien contenir quelque chose d'encore plus précieux que le coffret en lui-même, alors elle l'ouvrit.

Seulement Maddy ne trouva aucun bijoux, aucune chose de valeur en somme. En tous cas, rien qui puisse se revendre à des prix exorbitants. Mais cette chose avait quelque chose de fascinant. Ce n'était qu'un bout de bois : long, fin, de l'amarente apparemment. Et il y avait un petit bout de parchemin, juste à côté : "Ca pourrait te servir, Godric".

Maddy, qui est intelligente, ou alors fait seulement semblant, associa Godric à cet objet bizarre qu'elle tenait dans la main.  
_  
__L'auteur vous refait ici le raisonnement intellectuel de Maddy : Godric est emprisonné à l'instant pour cause de sorcellerie + Tamara qui arrive avec un coffret destiné à Godric Tamara, complice de Godric donc, de sorcellerie._

Trois petits vélos plus tard, Maddy, bien décidée, le coffret sous le bras, partit vers ce qu'on appelait auparavant l'Inquisition. Ce nom vous fait peur ? c'est normal.

_L'auteur vous fait maintenant la bonté de sauter à peu près 8 heures du récit pendant lesquelles, Maddy sue, et Tamara rêve._

Le lendemain, au petit matin, deux choses avaient disparues : Maddy et le coffret.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre touche à sa fin, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Dans tous les cas, si vous vous réagir, laisser des suggestions, ou juste laisser un petit mot, n'hésitez pas, on adore ça, nous, les bonnes choses : 

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule « **Si proche des flammes** » et vous tendra les bras dans 15 petits jours alors, à dans 15 jours !


	12. Si proche des flammes

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (aujourd'hui Choups):  
**Voilà le 12e chapitre, cette fois-ci c'est le mien :)  
Les évènements s'accélèrent un peu plus, une nouvelle fois.Les réponses aux reviews seront, comme d'habitude, sur la communauté LJ Veritaserhum.  
Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Si proche des flammes**

Le garde ouvrit le coffret, et se mit à crier "Elle est coupable ! Sorcellerie !"

Quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Je ne voyais plus grand-chose autour de moi. J'étouffais, littéralement. Une boule dans ma gorge s'était formée, et je brûlais à l'intérieur. Ma tête tournait et mes jambes ne me portaient qu'à moitié, si bien que je n'eus pas conscience du fait que deux gardes me traînaient péniblement jusqu'à la charrette proche.

"Tu es une pauvre fille. Sorcellerie, ça mène directement au bûcher", me dit l'un des deux gardes, d'un air à la fois mauvais et, quelque part, un peu effrayé.

Je fus attachée puis conduite quelque part, dans une sorte de cellule. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Je fus poussée au fond de la pièce, et la porte se referma en un claquement sinistre.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'étais condamnée. Comment était-ce possible ? Et dire qu'il y a deux jours j'étais juste une lavandière un peu trop curieuse…

J'entendis les gardes s'éloigner, lentement, leurs voix se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines. Et moi je me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, ce n'était même pas le moment, mais j'étais désemparée. Bruyamment, je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, alors que je savais que c'était inutile.

J'entendis alors un bruit étrange. On aurait dit un chuchotement…

'Tamara ? C'est toi ?'

Je sursautai immédiatement. C'était Godric, dans la cellule d'à côté. Je me collai au mur, et essuyai mes larmes

'Oui.' Répondis-je, à moitié en colère contre lui, et malgré tout rassurée.

'Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliquée là-dedans à ce point-là.'

Il y eût un long silence. Visiblement, il attendait une réponse de ma part, mais je ne savais que dire.

'Dis… Pourquoi exactement te trouves-tu ici ?'

Sa question déclencha en moi l'envie de parler. Je lui racontai l'histoire de la boîte, et tout le reste, de Maddy, des gardes et de Dame Rowena. J'étais au bord des larmes, sur le point d'exploser, s'il disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Cependant il resta silencieux, durant tout le temps où je parlais, écoutant attentivement mon long monologue. Il me semble qu'il réfléchissait, analysant toutes les informations que je lui livrais de façon décousue. Au moment où j'évoquai Sire Serpentard, je repensai au morceau de parchemin destiné à Godric.

'D'ailleurs, si je suis venue en ville, c'était pour vous donner sa réponse…'

'Ah, bien.' Répondit-il, comme impatient.

Je marquai une pause, réfléchissant.

'Savez-vous s'il y a un moyen pour que je vous transmette sa lettre ?'

Nous cherchâmes, mais il n'y avait aucune possibilité, le mur adhérait au sol de bout en bout, et nos portes étaient fermées.

'C'est impossible…'

'Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu rompes ta promesse, Tamara… Lis moi la lettre.'

Je sursautai. 'Mais, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis…'

Il eût un petit rire. 'J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix…'

---

_Près du bûcher, nous avancions, et j'étais derrière Godric. Angoissée. Il allait mourir, lui aussi, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Ce qui m'angoissait davantage._

_Les minutes défilaient, les gens criaient, certains étaient choqués et d'autres plutôt amusés. Je ne comprenais rien. Comment pouvait-on prendre du plaisir à voir des innocents brûler vifs ?_

_Mais ils ne savaient pas que je n'étais pas une sorcière, et, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas de sorcellerie que j'étais condamnée, mais de complicité. Pour moi, c'était pire._

_L'angoisse, tout qui tournait autour de moi. Il faisait déjà noir._

_Quelqu'un nous dit que nous devions patienter un moment, le temps que je-ne-sais-plus-qui fasse un discours expliquant les raisons de notre condamnation à mort, et puis, il fallait nous attacher, et allumer la paille où nous allions nous trouver._

_Et l'attente était interminable._

_Cependant, Godric me lançait, de temps à autre, des regards mi-inquiets mi-rassurants, et j'étais littéralement perdue. Que voulait-il me dire, et pourquoi était-il aussi calme ?_

'_A présent, liez les coupables !'_

_Je ne respirais même plus. Seigneur, je ne voulais pas mourir. Mais, à quoi bon lutter, implorer la clémence des autres ? Ils étaient impitoyables, je le savais._

---

_Ils allaient nous mettre le feu. D'ici une minute, j'agoniserais, encerclée par les flammes. Elles brûleraient mon corps entier, pinçant chaque parcelle de ma peau. Les larmes commençaient à monter, je crois que je réalisais…_

_Soudainement, je vis Godric tourner la tête vers moi. Il me chuchota : 'Dès qu'ils allument la paille, et que le feu commence à te frôler, crie, fort.'_

_Je le regardai, incrédule. Evidemment, j'allais crier. J'allais souffrir. Pourquoi ne crierai-je pas ? Il devait y avoir autre chose…_

_Je le fixais toujours du regard, au moment où le feu commença à monter._

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours: "**Renaître de ses cendres**" 


	13. Renaître de ses cendres

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.  
**Pour causes d'examen et raisons personnelles, Choups, l'auteur du chapitre précédent, n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews! Sachez néanmoins qu'elles ont été plus qu'appréciées! Désolée de ce contre-temps, elles viendront bientôt!**

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Round Robiniste (aujourd'hui Owlie Wood):  
**13ème chapitre, déjà! (ça porte la poisse, non?) Merci à tous et à toutes de nous avoir suivi jusque-là! C'est extrêmement stimulant pour les auteurs! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, hé bien... Vous avez eu de belles intuitions! J'espère que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires!!! (bientôt 100!)

**

* * *

**

**Renaître de ses cendres**

Durant ce que je pouvais considérer à présent comme ma maigre existence, les exécutions publiques n'avaient jamais été une chose à laquelle j'aimais assister. Pour être tout à fait exacte, je les avais toujours fuies. Ma première allait être également ma dernière et je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure place pour m'y initier.

Une ironie dont je me serais volontiers bien passée.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais en voyant l'impatience luire dans les yeux du bourreau, éclairés par la torche qu'il tenait, et l'empressement que le héraut mit à lire l'acte de condamnation à mort par crémation, j'eus dans l'idée que dans notre cas, les choses avaient été volontairement écourtées. Est-ce la volonté du comte ? Une dernière faveur accordée à son enfant adoré et à la jeune fille assez stupide pour l'avoir aidé ? Je n'arrivais cependant pas à y voir un acte de bonté. Si vraiment Messire Gryffondor avait souhaité nous aider, il aurait fait en sorte que son fils puisse au moins s'évader.

Le sang se mit à vrombir dans mes oreilles, m'empêchant ainsi d'entendre les imprécations qu'un homme de foi nous lançait. Mon cœur battit douloureusement dans ma gorge. Les liens de mes poignets avaient mis ma peau à vif. Les rondins et branchages roulaient sous mes pieds et ne me permettaient pas de trouver un équilibre. Mon corps entier était englué au mat de bois que l'on avait recouvert de poix. Pour mieux s'embraser...

Le regard que je portais sur l'homme à la croix s'embua alors. J'allais mourir et souffrir sur ce bûcher. Malgré mes efforts, mes yeux clos ne purent retenir mes larmes.

Quelqu'un dans l'assemblée cria et la foule entière exulta. Je m'efforçai de ne pas y prêter attention. Considéraient-ils mes larmes comme une forme d'expiation ? Le bourreau s'était-il enfin avancé dans notre direction ? Savoir m'importait finalement peu…

- Tamara…

Ce n'était guère plus qu'un murmure. Pourtant, malgré le bruit, la voix de Godric parvint jusqu'à moi. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait, j'avais découvert ce qu'il tramait, j'avais lu la correspondance que Dame Rowena lui avait adressée. Malgré tout, je ne pus y résister et finis par tourner la tête dans sa direction. Son air blessé en me voyant me permit de réaliser que le message était parfaitement passé. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait me raconter, c'était à cause de lui que tout était arrivé. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de se détourner.

- N'oubliez pas de crier.

Pour sûr, je n'eus pas à me forcer. A cet instant, le bourreau lança la torche sur le bûcher et la base commença à s'embraser. Une épaisse fumée s'éleva et me coupa du monde. Par réflexe, je tentai de me débattre. Effort inutile et douloureux. J'avais été parfaitement immobilisée et mes liens étaient plus que serrés. Un liquide coula le long de mes poignets. Du sang probablement. La chaleur était désormais à la limite du supportable. Entre sueur et poix fondue, un liquide froid et gluant me couvrit le corps.

Un rapide coup d'œil m'arracha un cri d'angoisse. Les flammes commençaient à me lécher les pieds. La fumée m'irritait la gorge. Malgré tout, je parvins à hurler.

J'étais revenue à l'état de bête. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi que ma survie. Peu importait que mes hurlements emplissent mes poumons de fumée, peu importait que les liens cisaillent mes poignets. La seule pensée que je parvenais à formuler était que je devais m'échapper. Il me sembla entendre à plusieurs reprises la voix lointaine de Godric. Les flammes avaient dû commencer à l'atteindre. Pour ma part, j'en étais totalement entourée.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je compris que j'étais condamnée, que rien ni personne ne viendrait à mon aide. Que tous les gens que j'avais aimés étaient en train de se régaler devant mon supplice.

J'ignore si les bûches de la base du monticule en feu cédèrent ou si ce furent mes jambes qui me trahirent. Toujours est-il que je m'effondrai.

C'est alors que le miracle est arrivé. Je pensais tomber mais ne touchai jamais le sol. Une main venue de nulle part me rattrapa et un bras fut passé autour de ma taille. Le hurlement que je comptais pousser mourut à l'instant où la voix grave murmura à mon oreille. Malgré l'explosion des bûches et les cris de liesse de la foule, je l'entendis distinctement et reconnus sans aucun effort cette voix sifflante.

Au craquement qui suivit, je pensai que mon gibet venait de se briser, que le bûcher allait définitivement m'engloutir dans sa fournaise. L'instant d'après, chaleur, lumière et vacarme avaient disparu. Je trouvai pour seule compagnie le silence impénétrable de la nuit noire. Je pensais sincèrement que tout était terminé, que la mort avait fini par me trouver et qu'elle avait pris la voix de cet homme pour me le signifier. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi lui mais l'homme de foi du village disait que ce genre de choses étaient hors de notre portée.

La main se retira de ma taille et la vie revint en moi. Mes jambes faibles ne supportèrent pas le poids de mon corps. Je m'effondrai au sol et tombai sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche. Loin d'apaiser mes douleurs, cela ne fit qu'aviver mes brûlures. Une violente quinte de toux me laissa le cœur au bord de lèvres. Dans un râle sifflant, je tentai de retrouver mon souffle.

C'est alors que la lumière est revenue. Petit point brillant à l'extrémité d'un bout de bois, elle me permit de découvrir qui m'observait et me ramena totalement à moi.

Le silence n'était qu'apparent. Trop crier avait fini par vriller mes tympans. Peu à peu, je réalisai que les hurlements n'avaient pas vraiment cessé. Détournant le regard de Dame Rowena, ma tête roula sur le côté. Deux ombres se mouvaient non loin, la plus grande paraissait également être la plus agitée.

- … ce qui était prévu ! Tu aurais dû la ramener en premier ! Tu savais pertinemment qu'elle paniquerait !

- Pour cela, il aurait fallu que les flammes prennent de son côté ! Vos bourreaux n'ont pas eu la même clémence pour tous les deux !

Dame Rowena m'obligea alors à la regarder.

- Vous me faites mal, ai-je murmuré d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle me serrait le menton entre son pouce et son index.

- Cela prouve que vous êtes encore des nôtres, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Ne vous avais-je pas prévenue ? Nous autres ne mourrons jamais sur les bûchers… Vous venez d'en avoir la preuve.

Elle me força alors à m'asseoir et me tendit un long manteau.

- Mettez ça, m'ordonna-t-elle en se relevant. Si vous y avez échappé, ce n'est pas le cas de vos vêtements.

Je baissai les yeux et découvris que la chemise grossière qu'on m'avait faite enfilée avant de monter sur le bûcher cachait désormais à peine ma nudité. Je me vêtis de l'épais manteau et réalisai qu'après l'enfer que je venais de côtoyer, mon corps arrivait déjà à trembler dans le froid de la soirée. A moins que la température n'ait rien à y voir.

- Messieurs, s'écria la sorcière en se tournant vers ses congénères, il n'est plus temps de vous quereller. Je vous rappelle qu'une longue route nous attends, que vous vous aurez donc tout le temps de le faire, qu'Helga, aussi adorable soit-elle, ne nous attendra pas pendant des jours et que puisque notre petite lavandière est revenue à elle, nous…

- Quoi ? _Tamara_ ?

La compassion et l'inquiétude avec laquelle Godric venait de prononcer mon prénom agit comme du sel sur mes plaies. Tout était de sa faute, il avait tendance à l'oublier. Réalisant qu'il m'aveuglait avec sa baguette, il accepta de la baisser.

- Vous… vous êtes blessée ?

Se figeant net, il désigna mes poignets lacérés et ensanglantés. Je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps, permettant aux amples manches de les couvrir complètement. Je l'ignorai et m'éloignai.

- On dirait qu'elle dirait qu'elle n'a pas apprécié sa petite séance sur le bûcher, signala l'écossaise d'une voix traînante.

Malgré moi, malgré la fatigue et la difficulté que m'était de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans m'écrouler, je pris la peine de me tourner vers elle et de lui signifier d'un regard toute le mépris que sa remarque pouvait m'inspirer. Cela sembla énormément l'amuser. Son sourire ne se fana que lorsque Godric parla.

- Elle a lu la lettre… fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je croisai alors son regard. Il se détourna vivement.

- _Oh_, fit Dame Rowena d'une voix grondante. Et peut-on savoir comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je le lui ai demandé… avoua le fils du comte faiblement.

- Vraiment ? fit la sorcière sincèrement étonnée. Tu savais pourtant que… Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'indigna-t-il. Il fallait que je sache ! Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen. Elle avait la lettre, elle était à côté… Je _devais_ savoir. Alors je lui ai demandé de me la lire.

Dame Rowena n'ajouta rien et se contenta de scruter le visage de Godric. Lui faisait de même avec le mien. Je soutins son regard sans aucun effort. Je n'avais pas oublié ce que ça avait été lorsque tout était soudainement apparu plus clair à mes yeux.

- D'où l'avantage d'être Legilimens, déclara Serpentard d'un ton léger.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Salazar ! grogna Gryffondor menaçant.

- Erreur mon cher, c'est toujours le bon moment !

Le fils du comte poussa un profond soupir et fit un pas vers moi.

- Tamara, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Oh si, c'est parfaitement ce que je crois, ai-je répliqué sèchement. Vous êtes les trois gentils sorciers et moi je suis votre messagère, « _une inconsciente un peu gourde mais qui remplit cette fonction à merveille_ », n'est ce pas Dame Rowena ? Un sacrifice à faire pour parvenir à votre but… Mais finalement, pas si important.

Aucun d'eux n'osa me rendre mon regard, surtout pas Godric qui gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Avec un reniflement moqueur, je leur tournai le dos et m'enfonçai dans la forêt.

Pour une raison que je ne compris pas, il ne me laissa pas le temps de me laisser m'éloigner. Maintenant que mon rôle était terminé, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux.

- Tamara, où allez-vous ?

Au son de sa voix et puisque l'obscurité du bois m'empêchait de le voir, je devinai sa présence quelque pas derrière moi.

- Je rentre chez moi, répondis-je sans même me retourner.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à le regarder.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, répondit-il simplement. Si vous retournez au village, ils vous… Ils s'arrangeront pour que vous ne reveniez pas des morts une seconde fois.

- Alors je suis morte, c'est ça ? ai-je demandé faiblement.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. D'un mouvement rageur, je dégageai mon bras de sa prise.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? ai-je demandé la voix vibrante de colère. Il y a une différence entre s'acquitter d'une dette et prendre une vie !

- Tamara…

- Tout ça n'était pas un hasard ! Le coffret, le bûcher… Tout était calculé. _J'ai lu la lettre_ ! Je sais! Mais je ne vous avais rien demandé. Je pouvais garder le secret !

Sentant mes larmes monter et mes jambes se mettre à trembler, je pris appui sur le tronc le plus proche et détournai la tête.

- Je pensais que… tenta Godric avant de s'interrompre. Enfin que vous… je ne voulais pas… Je vous assure ! C'est juste que… C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Essayez quand même ! déclarai-je sèchement. Vous me devez bien ça…

Il hésita un instant et soupira une fois sa résolution prise.

- Excusez-moi. Je croyais sincèrement bien faire et je me rends compte à présent que j'avais tort. J'avais cru sentir que vous aussi vous rêviez d'une nouvelle vie, que vous pensiez à l'aventure. Que votre condition de lavandière ne vous suffisait pas…

- J'aime mon métier !

- Je l'ignorais, avoua-t-il faiblement. Je pensais simplement que…

- Vous pensiez mal ! me suis-je écriée soudainement essoufflée.

Il tressaillit et me regarda tenter de reprendre ma respiration.

- C'est ce que je fais tout le temps, apparemment, murmura-t-il doucement.

Essayait-il de m'attendrir ? Croyait-il que ses excuses allaient changer quelque chose ? Dans ce cas-là, il se trompait lourdement. Il me faudrait bien plus pour parvenir, ne serait-ce qu'à envisager de lui pardonner.

- Soyez franc avec moi… Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? ai-je demandé en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que… _Quoi_ ?

Qu'il joue à l'innocent m'a profondément énervée. Il savait pertinemment de quoi je voulais parler.

- Quel sort vous avez bien pu me lancer pour que j'accepte de faire tout ça ? fis-je d'un ton mauvais.

Malgré la faible luminosité, je parvins à le voir blêmir.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait de la sorte ! se défendit-il, profondément blessé.

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa.

- Ne me mentez pas ! me suis-je écriée d'une voix brisée. Personne n'aurait accepté de vous aider ! Aucune personne sensée ne l'aurait fait ! Vos amis sorciers me l'ont clairement expliqué ! Mais moi, oui… Vous m'avez fait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Ma voix mourut alors et une larme m'échappa. A ma grande surprise, il ne sembla ressentir aucune culpabilité. L'indignation semblait l'avoir emporté.

- Je pourrais vous en demander tout autant ! cria-t-il menaçant.

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! me suis-je défendue plus effrayée par sa réaction que je ne voulais l'admettre.

- _Et alors_ ? cracha-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Que cherchait-il à insinuer ?

- Et alors, ça change tout, ai-je expliqué d'une voix calme. Mais je peux vous remercier ! Grâce à vous, je peux presque découvrir ce que c'est ! J'ai survécu au bûcher. Vraiment Godric, merci ! Grâce à vous, je n'ai plus de vie, plus de famille, plus d'amis… Et j'ai pu les voir se réjouir du supplice auquel vous m'avez conduit. Savoir que le seul souvenir qu'ils garderont de moi sera celui d'une putain me remplit de joie…

- Tamara !

- Excusez moi, c'est vrai… La putain d'un _sorcier_ !

Il eut un mouvement de recul. Le gifler n'aurait pas eu meilleur effet. Dans certaines conditions, rien ne vaut la cruelle et blessante vérité.

Prise d'un soudain frisson, je refermai le manteau sur moi et lui passai à côté.

- A partir de maintenant, je vous interdis de m'approcher, le menaçai-je.

Il me rattrapa et me saisit à nouveau par le bras. Cette fois-ci, je ne lui fis pas l'honneur de me retourner.

- D'accord, fit-il résigné. A une seule et unique condition. Vous m'accompagnez. Au moins un petit bout de chemin. Vous ne devez pas rester ici, dans ce comté. Plus rien de bon, par ma faute, vous y attend. J'ai pris votre vie, laissez moi vous en offrir une autre.

Pour toute réponse, je me dégageai et repartis sur mes pas. La lueur d'un petit feu me guida jusqu'au campement que les deux sorciers avaient dressé en notre absence. En silence, Dame Rowena me désigna la couverture qui m'était destinée. Je n'eus pas la force de la remercier. Pour ça et pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. J'avais lu la lettre. Je savais qu'elle s'était opposée à son choix.

Incapable de dormir, je restai toute la nuit secouée de sanglots silencieux, recroquevillée sous mes couvertures à revivre les instants où la mort aurait pu m'emporter.

A l'aube seulement, Godric revint au campement.

* * *

_A dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre:_

**"Un voyage muet"**


	14. Un voyage muet

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Robiniste:**  
Ici Menhlo, je vous souhaite un bon vol dans la compagnie RRairlines ! Pour ce chapitre, c'est moi qui remplace Mélowyn , mais j'espère un retour rapide à la tite Mélo' ! Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je vous laisse lire, et je vous retrouve en bas de la page **

* * *

**

**Un voyage muet**

Depuis que Godric était revenu de son escapade nocturne, le voyage avait vraiment commencé.

Les sentiers étant trop exposés, on ne se risquait pas à les prendre. Godric avait dégoté un cheval pour moi, et pauvre bête, je devais être une piètre cavalière : je m'étalais presque de tout mon long sur sa croupe pour me reposer car mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, sans besoin de les commander. Les sorciers se relayaient donc pour tenir les reines de mon destrier.

Voilà bientôt trois jours que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot. Je restais immobile, sous ma couverture, somnolente. Je ne mangeais plus, sauf la nourriture que Godric me forçait à ingurgiter.

Non pas que les trois sorciers m'aient empoisonnée ou hypnotisée mais je n'avais ni la force ni la volonté de me déplacer pour ensuite m'enfuir, avec des insultes bien pensées à leur adresser. De toute façon qu'aurais-je pu faire après les avoir quittés ? Partir dans une contrée toujours plus lointaine ? Même dans l'hypothèse d'y parvenir, j'avais de très minces chances d'y arriver. Et puis... je n'avais pas l'envie de tout recommencer de zéro. Toute ma vie n'aurait été que mensonges après mensonges. Et je ne voulais pas de ça. Tout ce que j'avais accompli avant, tout ça pour rien.

Complètement découragée, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : rester ici, et attendre que mort s'en suive. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Autant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Avec un peu de chance, la faim m'emporterait rapidement.

A peu près une semaine après notre départ, notre stock de provisions à l'origine déja très sommaire commença à s'amenuiser et Godric entreprit d'aller en ville pour chercher de quoi nous restaurer les prochains jours. Nous restions donc, Rowena, Serpentard et moi, dans les bois, loin du sentier à attendre le retour de Gryffondor.

Rowena, visiblement irritée de ma présence et de mon état, fit part de sa réflexion à Serpentard, en crachant presque :

- "Regarde-la. Tu connais un état plus larvaire, toi ?

- Rowena, on pas le choix tu sais bien. Godric ne veut pas la laisser comme ça. Et nous ne pouvons pas aller à la ruine sans lui. Nous avons passé un pacte : sans l'un de nous quatre, nous pouvons abandonner le projet."

Et toujours sifflante, Rowena rétorqua d'un ton sec :

- "Je sais bien, je sais bien... Mais vu comment c'est parti, elle va venir avec nous. Je sens ça gros comme une maison.

- Et justement Rowy, elle vient avec nous. Tamara nous accompagne."

Godric venait d'arriver, et avec lui, les mots que personne n'osait refuter.

- "Mais Godric... Elle ne sait rien faire, elle ne nous servira à rien.

- Tant pis, on a pas le choix. J'ai essayé de faire des provisions pour le voyage. J'ai entendu les villageois parler : l'étendue des patrouilles de la garde s'agrandit de plus en plus. On ne peut plus se permettre de rester ici plus longtemps. Ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir de notre passage. On part à la ruine, rangez tout ca.

- Nous avions fait un marché !" répondis-je d'un seul coup.

Ma voix était si faible, si sèche que j'en eut mal à la gorge.

- Vous deviez me laisser partir quand nous nous serions éloignés du comté.

Godric ne me laisserait pas ici, dans les bois, je le savais. Mais je voulais lui rappeler notre dispute, du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mais surtout que je souffrais d'être là, transportée comme un sac, sans aucune utilité, et dans un "état larvaire" comme disait si bien Rowena. Je ne voulais plus être un fardeau. Je voulais qu'on me laisse là, dans les bois, sans aucune perspective d'avenir.

Aucune expression ne passa sur le visage de Gryffondor à cet instant. Il me regarda, comme si je n'avais pas dit un mot, et entreprit de me faire monter sur mon cheval.

- Aller, on y va. Pas de temps à perdre.

Il n'avait peut-etre rien entendu. Car ma voix s'était simplement perdue au fond de ma gorge et qu'aucun son n'était sorti. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais là non plus, rien ne sortit.

* * *

_Rendez-vous à ne pas manquer dans 15 jours: la fin du premier tome des aventures de nos sorciers avec:_

_"_**Un plan, quatre amis, une nouvelle rivale et de la tarte aux ketchs**_"_

_Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, le titre est étrange!_


	15. A dark story

**Principe:  
**Le Round Robin a pour équivalent en français le jeu appelé "Cadavre Exquis". Le principe est simple, on demanda à une personne de commencer une phrase puis de passer le relais à la suivante. Le principe est le même dans la fanfiction. Un auteur commencer une histoire, les suivants la feront vivre et partir dans d'autres directions.  
Mélowyn (lien dans le profil) a courageusement pris la place la plus difficile en lançant le premier Round Robin de notre LJ communauté.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JKR, sauf Tamara et les autres OC, estampillée comme made in Mélowyn!

**Note de la Robiniste:  
**C'est à moi, Elizabeth Moonstone, que revient la tâche de finir la première partie de "_La première Gryffondor_". Je tiens à vous prévenir, chers lecteurs, ce chapitre est très compliqué. En effet, j'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les questions soulevées par mes compagnes robinistes et moi-même, et ça n'a pas été du gateau de faire un plan cohérent. J'ai mis quelques extraits des chapitres précédents pour essayer de vous aider mais préparez quand même une boîte d'aspirine.  
Ce chapitre est aussi triste, Tamara va souffrir, donc mettez une musique "émo" en fond et préparez les mouchoirs... Et si après ça, vous ne me détestez pas, j'ai aussi mis des nouveaux personnages donc un que tout le monde devra détester... Mais pas de menaces de mort pas reviews tout de même !

* * *

_Quelques extraits révélateurs : _

_Salazar : « Nous avons passé un pacte : sans l'un de nous quatre, nous pouvons abandonner le projet. » _

_Rowena : « Je crois que vous avez une trop haute estime de l'homme à qui vous accordez votre « loyauté », très chère lavandière. »_

_Godric : « Helga est venue me voir en cachette et il n'est pas sûr que je la revoie de si tôt. D'autre part, si on l'aperçoit avec Salazar, cela risque de compromettre le plan. »_

_Tamara : Le coffret était en bois clair et finement sculpté. Le loquet était serti d'une petite émeraude. J'eus aussi envie de tendre les mains vers lui. Quelque chose m'y attirait. C'était au-delà de la curiosité. J'avais la certitude qu'il fallait que j'ouvre cette boîte. Comme si elle m'appelait… _

* * *

**A dark story**

Notre voyage s'éternisait. Je savais très bien que je ralentissais mes « compagnons » mais je n'étais pas la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons avancions au pas. En effet, Godric et moi étions encore recherchés et j'avais l'impression que nos poursuivants nous talonnaient de plus en plus. Il fallait sans cesse s'arrêter, se cacher dans les bois, avancer hors des chemins battus, les chevaux pataugeant de la boue et hennissant de mécontentement, et le soir venu, dormir dans le froid car un feu nous ferait immédiatement repérer. Même s'ils ne m'avaient pas abandonnée, je me sentais de moins en moins de perspectives d'avenir. Je restais dans mon « état larvaire » et chaque matin, en me réveillant à l'aube, j'étais surprise de ne pas être morte de froid dans mon sommeil.

Je regrettais énormément mon ancienne vie… L'odeur du linge fraîchement lavé, Anna et même Maddy me manquaient terriblement.

Dire que je m'étais embarquée dans toute cette histoire à cause de Godric Gryffondor ! Le sorcier avait bien conscience de m'avoir entraînée dans l'affaire ; il me jetait souvent des regards tristes et empreints de culpabilité. Voyant que j'étais toujours à la traîne, ballottée sur mon cheval, et que nous avancions de moins en moins vite, il prit une décision qui me sauva peut-être la vie :

- Salazar, Rowena, partez devant. Vous n'êtes pas recherchés, vous rejoindrez « la ruine » sans problèmes. Je vous promets que j'irai vous retrouver, comme promis dans notre pacte... Tamara et moi allons attendre qu'ils cessent de nous poursuivre dans l'auberge de notre vieille et chère amie. »

Une auberge ! Un lit pour dormir, des repas chauds pour la première fois depuis des jours ! Pendant un instant, je me sentis à nouveau pleine de reconnaissance pour Godric avant de me souvenir que je n'aurais jamais subi un voyage dans un bois froid et boueux sans lui. Mais tout de même une auberge…

Je demandai à Godric :

- Nous resterons ensemble à l'auberge jusqu'à ce que les poursuites aient cessés mais après, vous repartez vers votre endroit mystérieux, et vous me laissez libre de mes mouvements, d'accord ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer avec de me lancer :

- Ecoute Tamara, je suis désolé de t'avoir utilisée. Nous avions vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle messagère et tu tombais juste à pic ! Tu étais lavandière, tu n'attirais pas l'attention alors qu'il aurait été dangereux pour Helga…

- Il n'empêche que je me suis quand même fait arrêté par l'Inquisition ! m'écriai-je au bord des larmes. Mais vous autres vous êtes sans doute plus souciés de protéger cette « Helga » plutôt que la pauvre gourde que je suis !

Je partis me coucher, furieuse. Si j'étais si en colère envers Godric, c'était non seulement parce qu'il m'avait mise en danger mais aussi parce qu'il m'avait utilisée. J'avais cru, qu'il avait une certaine sympathie pour moi, qu'il me considérait comme une alliée. Mais j'avais découvert, dans la lettre que Salazar Serpentard lui avait envoyée, et que j'avais dû lui lire à haute voix, qu'ils avaient une messagère avant, une certaine Helga Poufsouffle. Apparemment, elle avait été trop vue avec Salazar et des gens commençaient à se douter qu'il y avait une machination commune là-dessous. Salazar se réjouissait donc que Godric ait dégoté une « inconsciente un peu gourde mais qui remplit cette fonction à merveille » pour protéger leur amie, même si Dame Rowena s'y était opposée. Godric m'avait en quelque sorte « recrutée » pour faire le sale boulot qu'il voulait éviter à Helga. J'avais été le dindon de la farce, en somme.

Le lendemain matin, Salazar et Rowena partirent de leur côté et Godric me prit sur son propre cheval pour m'amener vers l'auberge. Elle était beaucoup plus proche que les « ruines » car Rowena et Salazar avaient emporté toutes les provisions, comme s'ils avaient encore un long voyage devant eux, alors que nous voyagions très léger. En effet, nous atteignîmes notre destination en à peine une journée.

La ville que nous abordions était immense, pour moi qui avait toujours vécu dans le même bourg de province, dont le seul éclat était la présence de la maison Gryffondor. Une ville très peuplée, et qui grouillait donc de gardes. Godric semblait avoir eu la même pensée que moi.

- Nous allons traverser la ville le plus vite possible et comme l'auberge est située à la périphérie, le chemin ne sera pas trop long. Mais après, comme cet établissement est toujours bondé, et que certains gardes y vont carrément boire un coup, ce ne serait pas prudent d'y entrer tous les deux. Est-ce que tu pourrais entrer seule ?

- Pourquoi ce serait encore à moi de prendre tous les risques ?

- Ils recherchent deux personnes ensemble et pas une toute seule. De plus, tu attires moins l'attention que moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tamara, ajouta t-il. S'ils t'arrêtent, je tomberai avec toi car je serai non loin de là, derrière l'auberge, attendant qu'on me fasse entrer par la petite porte.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrai faire si je réussis à entrer sans être reconnue ?

- Tu te comportes comme n'importe quelle cliente : tu t'asseois et tu attends que quelqu'un vienne de te demander ta commande. Et là, voilà ce que tu devras faire…

**§§§**

J'étais assise à la table la plus retirée du Blaireau Doré. Par chance, en ce milieu de matinée, la salle principale de l'auberge n'était pas excessivement remplie. Mais pas complètement vide non plus. J'étais soulagée d'être vêtue d'une cape de voyage à capuchon qui masquait mon visage.

La patronne du Blaireau Doré vint chercher ma commande en personne. C'était une femme forte comme un homme, aux avant-bras épais comme des jambons et à l'opulente chevelure rousse retenue dans un chignon négligé. Elle n'avait pas l'air commode mais j'avais connue pas mal de matrones dans ma vie de lavandière et aucune n'était aussi méchante qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

- Votre commande, demanda celle-ci en sortant un morceau de parchemin très maltraité coincé sous sa ceinture.

- Une part de tarte aux ketchs, dis-je timidement.

Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de demander :

- Dis-moi, jeune fille, as-tu été gentille avec ta mère ?

- La question est plutôt : a-t-elle été gentille avec moi ? bégayai-je.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

- Est-ce que les autres vous envoient ? Est-il déjà temps pour ma fille de partir aux ruines ?

- Heu… Je dois juste vous dire que Godric Gryffondor est derrière l'auberge et que nous requérons votre hospitalité.

Je répétai les mots que j'avais appris par cœur. La patronne s'éclipsa et revint avec une part de tarte carbonisée.

- La tarte aux ketchs est la seule pâtisserie que je ne réussis pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est une réponse codée. Je vais ouvrir à Godric.

Je restai devant mon dessert immangeable jusqu'à son retour. Elle me servit un repas chaud et complet, que je dévorai. Puis elle dit :

- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Etonnée de n'avoir rien à payer, je la suivis. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour Godric ?

Est-ce qu'il l'avait ensorcelée, elle aussi ? Je cherchais désespérément la cause de ma propre aide.

- Godric est un ami depuis longtemps. Et nous avons des intérêts tous les deux dans une affaire qui se déroule à cet instant même.

- Seriez-vous Helga Poufsouffle ? me risquai-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air proprement éberlué.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je d'un ton précipité. Je ne voulais pas…

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me prend pour mon écervelée de fille, grognonna la patronne. Sache, jeune fille, que je suis Anthéa Poufsouffle ! Quant à Helga, tu ne vas pas tarder à la rencontrer. En fait, tu vas partager sa chambre.

Elle me poussa dans un pièce, je vis de la lumière, puis je sentis quelqu'un se jeter sur moi.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée !

La première chose que je remarquai chez Helga Poufsouffle fut sa jeunesse. Elle était plus jeune que Dame Rowena et Godric, à peu près de l'âge de Salazar. Et du mien. Elle avait les cheveux roux et ondulés de sa mère et de grands yeux au regard franc.

- Je suis désolée, répéta t-elle. Godric m'a tout raconté, et c'est de ma faute si tu es dans ce pétrin. J'ai passé trop de temps avec Salazy, je me suis faite repérer, j'ai failli à ma tâche de messagère. Tu n'aurais jamais porter tous ces dangereux messages.

- Salazy ? Tu veux dire Salazar ?

- Oui. C'est le surnom que je lui donne car c'est un flemmard de première. (_ndlr : « lazy » veut dire « paresseux_ _» en_ _anglais)_

Je réfléchis : Helga avait l'air assez jeune et insouciante. Finalement, peut-être que je m'étais trompée et qu'Helga n'était pas la grande amie des trois sorciers mais aussi une autre innocente jeune fille dont ils avaient abusé. Quoiqu'elle avait appelé Salazar par un surnom ridicule, ce qui n'était sûrement pas permis à tout le monde.

Je lui demandai :

- Est-ce que tu as jamais pu pensé qu'ils t'avaient utilisée ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Helga. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée d'origine et puis c'est ma mère qui fournit une partie des fonds. Les Poufsouffles n'ont jamais été nobles mais nous sommes des sorciers et nous sommes très riches.

Helga était visiblement moins naïve qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

- Alors pourquoi vous a t-il fallu extorquer des terres à ce pauvre compte Lionel Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir acheter ?

- Notre projet demande de gros moyens. Dont des centaines d'hectares d'une terre chargée de magie. Mais pas seulement. L'argent de maman doit servir à autre chose qu'à acheter du terrain… Mais j'y pense… Tu as lu la lettre de Salazy mais tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire ! Laisse moi te la raconter.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle me prit les épaules :

- Tamara, tu as risqué ta vie pour nous et tu ne connais qu'un fragment de notre plan. Tu es quelqu'un de confiance. Ta loyauté mérite que tu saches toute la vérité.

Helga avait raison : je connaissais Godric, Rowena et Salazar depuis un moment mais, en réalité, je ne savais rien d'eux.

- Merci, dis-je. Raconte-moi.

- Hé bien, d'abord il y a Rowena. Elle vient d'une famille de la noblesse écossaise. Ses parents veulent la marier, depuis son plus jeune âge, à un noble anglais et sorcier comme elle. Leur choix s'est porté sur les Gryffondors. Rowena et Godric se connaissent donc depuis leur enfance et sont amis mais ils ne veulent absolument pas être mariés ! En plus d'être condamné à un mariage forcé, Godric a un autre problème. Les Gryffondors sont de grands propriétaires terriens et la tradition est que le fils aîné ait la moitié des terres à sa majorité. Godric est majeur mais son père lui refuse les terres qui devraient lui revenir car il le juge trop fougueux. Ensuite, il y a Salazar. Il est le fils d'un père adepte de la magie noire. Sa mère s'est toujours réfugiée dans ses chimères pour fuir la réalité d'un mari qui lui ressemblait étonnamment peu. Salazar a été élevé par son père et ce n'est qu'à la mort de celui-ci que la mère de Salazar a commencé à lui montrer son affection mais comme il était déjà adolescent, ça n'a fait que l'embarrasser. Salazar désire le pouvoir alors il s'est introduit à la cour du roi et a réussi à avoir ce poste de conseiller du roi mais il n'empêche que sa famille est pauvre et sans terre. Et enfin, il y a moi. Je n'ai pas de problèmes particuliers mais il y a quelque chose que je veux moi aussi. Tu sais, cette auberge n'est pas qu'une auberge mais aussi une école. La nuit, ma mère et moi enseignons aux jeunes sorciers des rudiments de magie. La plupart d'entre nous ne savent même pas contrôler notre don ! Les familles de sorciers fortunés peuvent faire éduquer leurs enfants, mais c'est tout. Je veux une école pour les sorciers, pour tous les sorciers, Tamara. C'est moi qui ai convaincu les autres : Rowena est intelligente et veut un endroit où faire rayonner son intelligence, Salazar veut le pouvoir et être le directeur de la seule école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne lui en donnera et Godric, hé bien, Godric est un peu tête brûlé et ce projet audacieux le tentait bien.  
Nous nous sommes rencontrés, tous les quatre, et nous avons conjugué nos effort pour mettre à bien notre projet commun et de régler nos problèmes du même coup. Salazar, conseiller du roi en matière d'Inquisition, a accusé Godric de sorcellerie puis est allé menacer son père pour qu'il lui cède les terres revenant normalement à Godric (nous construirons probablement notre école dessus). La lettre de Salazar à Godric disait bien que Lionel avait cédé au chantage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais… je ne comprends pas… Si Lionel a cédé, pourquoi Salazar n'a pas fait relâcher Godric au lieu de le laisser aller sur le bûcher ?

- Parce qu'il fallait que Godric devienne un paria pour que son mariage avec Rowena soit annulé, expliqua Helga. Les Serdaigle doivent faire semblant d'être des gens normaux et donc de détester la sorcellerie. Ils ne peuvent annoncer le mariage de leur fille avec un accusé de sorcellerie. Mais tu as raison, quelque chose cloche dans ce plan : nous obtenons les terres du père de Godric en échange de sa libération mais en même temps, nous ne libérons pas. C'était pour cela que Rowena le trouvait foireux.

Je m'étendis sur le lit à côté de celui d'Helga et lui demandai :

- Comment as tu pu devenir amie avec les trois autres ?

C'était à moi que je pensais en disant ces mots. Il me semblait totalement impossible de nouer des liens d'amitié avec Godric, qui était fils de comte, Dame Rowena, qui respirait la noblesse, et l'ombrageux Serpentard. Je n'étais simplement pas sur le même plan qu'eux. J'étais… et bien… j'étais une lavandière, une roturière. Je ne rêvais pas de noblesse et j'étais même fière d'en être. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me demander comment Helga avait fait pour dépasser sa condition. Hélas, elle donna à ma question un sens différent :

- Hé bien, j'ai d'abord rencontré Godric, qui a ensuite amené les deux autres avec lui. Godric est toujours venu à l'auberge souvent pour voir Elfwide.

- Elfwide ?

Helga eut un grand sourire et ses yeux étincelèrent :

- Elfwide est la promise de Godric.

- Sa « promise » ?, hoquetai-je. Ce n'était pas Rowena ?

- Rowena a été fiancée contre sa volonté à Godric, des fiançailles qui sont d'ailleurs rompues. La véritable fiancée de Godric, la fille qu'il a toujours aimée en secret, est Elfwide.

Je me retournai précipitamment dans mon lit pour qu'Helga ne puisse pas voir mon visage. La nouvelle que Godric avait un engagement depuis le début m'avait porté un gigantesque coup, presque physique. Je demandai d'une petite voix :

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Elfwide est une sorcière née dans une famille de non-sorciers, ça arrive parfois. Elle a passé son enfance dans un petit village avec ses deux sœurs ; elle était la cadette. Elle faisait partie d'un des deux clans qui se battaient pour diriger le village. Sa grande sœur était amoureuse du fils aîné du clan ennemi et leurs familles respectives ont acceptés de mauvaise grâce leur union en espérant que cela réglerait le conflit. Enfin, le mariage a mal tourné, une histoire de dot volée : les parents d'Elfwide ont sauté sur l'occasion d'accuser la famille du jeune homme et ça a fini dans un bain de sang. Je crois qu'après, il s'est avéré que c'était la petite sœur d'Elfwide, une enfant cleptomane et un peu retardée mentalement, qui avait fait le coup. Quant à Elfwide, elle a fui le massacre et est entrée comme servante chez les Gryffondors. C'est là qu'elle s'est rendue compte de son don et a passé presque tout son temps avec Godric. Ils sont tombés mutuellement amoureux. Quant Godric a quitté la maison familiale, elle est partie elle aussi et est venue travailler dans notre auberge. Mais tu la rencontreras sans doute demain, Tamara.

Elle commença à moucher les chandelles et, comme je n'émis aucune protestation, nous nous couchâmes. J'étais encore sous le choc de l'existence d'Elfwide. Cette nouvelle me révélait quelque chose de douloureux : alors que j'aurais du ressentir un vague bonheur pour Godric ou de l'indifférence, j'avais mal, oui, j'avais mal. Peut-être que Dame Rowena avait raison quand elle avait dit que je m'étais amourachée de Godric. Et que je m'étais fait, inconsciemment, de faux espoirs à ce sujet. De toute façon, l'existence d'Elfwide, la « promise » de Godric, brisait tous les espoirs que j'avais pu entretenir.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours d'humeur très sombre alors que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner dans l'arrière-salle du Blaireau Doré. J'avais passé une nuit blanche mais surtout pris une résolution sérieuse : je devais quitter Godric au plus vite. Finalement, l'apparition d'Elfwide m'avait peut-être épargné la souffrance d'un rejet futur. Mieux valait renoncer rapidement à tout espoir plutôt que d'être lentement laissée en arrière.

Mais il me restait une épreuve à affronter. Et c'était la fille assise à côté de moi.

Elfwide était une fille à la silhouette élancée et aux cheveux d'un blond très pâle. Elle faisait plus que son âge et je dus reconnaître, malgré ma mauvaise foi, qu'elle avait beaucoup de classe pour une simple servante.

- Je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir aidé Godric, me dit-elle d'une voix de violoncelle. J'ai toujours regretté de ne jamais lui avoir été utile dans ses plans.

Je remarquai, à son doigt, une bague d'or serti d'un rubis. Le rouge et l'or étaient les couleurs des Gryffondors. La bague était probablement un cadeau de Godric à sa chère et tendre…

Dégoûtée, je me levai, n'ayant qu'un seul désir, celui de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Mais en parcourant la salle du Blaireau Doré d'un regard rapide, je croisais un visage familier et reçut mon deuxième choc en deux jours…

Maddy ! C'était Maddy, habillée comme une princesse, assise à la plus belle table du Blaireau Doré ! Je faillis me précipiter sur elle pour pleurer sur son épaule et sur mon ancienne vie mais je m'en retins à la dernière minute : Maddy savait qui j'étais, elle me croyait probablement coupable de sorcellerie et me dénoncerait si elle me voyait. Il fallait que j'avertisse Godric et Helga que quelqu'un pouvait nous perdre dans cette auberge. Quand je leur annonçai la nouvelle, ils gardèrent leur sang-froid et Helga alla immédiatement aux nouvelles. Quant elle revint, je fus surprise de voir qu'elle souriait :

- Maman m'a dit que cette « Maddy » se vante partout d'avoir un porte-bonheur. C'est ta baguette, Godric.

- Ca veut dire qu'on a une chance de la récupérer ! Je la croyais perdue à jamais, brûlée par les fourneaux de l'Inquisition ! Sa disparition a été un imprévu fâcheux dans notre plan. S'il y a la moindre chance de la récupérer, il faut le faire !

- Attendez une seconde, prononçai-je. Comment Maddy a fait pour avoir cette baguette ?

- Elle était dans le coffret, celui que Rowena t'avait confié pour moi.

- Mais les gardes ont pris ce coffret quand ils m'ont fouillés, comme preuve de ma culpabilité. Pourquoi ils l'auraient donné à Maddy ?

- Assieds-toi, Tamara, dit Helga. Ca va probablement être douloureux.

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise.

- C'est très probablement que Maddy t'a dénoncée, ma chérie, dit doucement Helga. Les gardes n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir l'existence du coffret, ils ont donc été prévenus par quelqu'un. Maddy, ta collègue, a sans doute trouvé le coffret dans tes affaires, l'a amené à l'Inquisition en leur racontant que tu devrais porter ce paquet suspect à un accusé de sorcellerie. Puis, elle a remis le coffret dans tes affaires pour que tu sois en quelque sorte prise sur le fait avec. Normalement, ils auraient du lui verser une récompense pour ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle a pu négocier en demandant le coffret à la place de l'argent. Les gens de l'Inquisition devaient détruire le coffret, cela ne leur coûtait rien de s'en débarrasser différemment, et ils évitaient ainsi de payer une forte somme d'argent. Une lavandière n'est pas supposé être aussi riche, n'est-ce pas ? Maddy a vendu le coffret et elle a gardé la baguette comme quelque chose lui apportant une bonne fortune. Le problème, c'est qu'elle la garde tellement bien qu'on va avoir du mal à la lui reprendre…

Je m'écriai en sanglots :

- On s'en fiche de cette fichue baguette !

Maddy… Malgré notre récente dispute, je l'avais toujours considérée comme une amie… Et là, j'apprenais qu'elle m'avait trahie… Et ce n'était pas une simple trahison : elle m'avait délibérément envoyée à la mort… Si Rowena et Salazar ne m'avaient pas sauvée en même temps que Godric, j'aurais péri sur le bûcher ! Maddy avait essayé de me tuer !

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter, sans que je veuille de les arrêter. J'entendais la voix de Godric :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tamara, nous allons nous occuper de cela nous-même. Tu n'auras plus à revoir Maddy, tu peux l'effacer de ta mémoire…

Je sentis les bras puissants d'Anthéa Poufsouffle me soulever de ma chaise et me porter jusqu'à mon lit, où je m'endormis, toujours secouée de sanglots.

**§§§**

Quant je me réveillai, la nuit était tombée. Je ressentis l'impression bizarre de quelqu'un qui s'est endormi le matin et réveillé le soir.

Je me levai. A cause de mes larmes, j'avais les yeux rouges et la tête douloureuse.

Godric m'avait dit que je ne reverrais jamais Maddy, que je pouvais l'effacer de ma mémoire. Mais en fait, je ne pouvais pas. On ne peut pas effacer comme ça l'existence d'une personne qui a été à vos côtés pendant des années. Je croyais que Maddy était ma grande amie. Il s'était avéré que non, mais elle me manquait quand même.

J'allais bientôt commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais avant, je devais revoir Maddy, une dernière fois. Et, en paiement de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, je lui prendrais son porte-bonheur.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Tamara ? me demanda Helga après que je lui ai dit ma pensée.

- Oui.

- En fait…, dit Helga d'un ton gêné. Godric a déjà demandé à quelqu'un de prendre la baguette à Maddy.

- A qui ?

- A Elfwide.

Je serrai les poings. Cette fille était-elle vraiment destinée à devenir ma rivale ? En tout cas, elle marchait sans cesse sur mes plates-bandes.

- Je dois y aller, Helga. Dis moi où est la chambre de Maddy.

- Mais elle va te reconnaître ! Elle va te dénoncer encore une fois !

Je ricanai :

- Vous autres sorciers n'avez pas un sort pour faire oublier des choses aux gens ?

- Elfwide doit être en train de prendre la baguette en ce moment même ! s'exclama Helga. Tu vas faire irruption en plein milieu de cette scène…

Sans faire attention à ses avertissements, je sortis dans le couloir. Je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour trouver la chambre où dormait Maddy mais rapidement, je sentis une sensation étrange, une sensation d'appel. Le même sentiment que j'avais ressenti devant le coffret qui contenait la baguette quand Rowena me l'avait montré. Mais oui ! La baguette me guidait vers elle ! Elle m'indiquait où la retrouver !

Je titubai dans les couloirs, je me sentai de plus en plus mal mais je me forçai à accélérer à cause du pas d'Helga au loin, qui me cherchait. J'avais de la fièvre, tout tanguait devant mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de faire une allergie violente à quelque chose. Mais je touchais au but…

La porte de la chambre de Maddy était toute proche… J'entendis Elfwide s'écrier quelque chose… Puis mes yeux se révulsèrent et je tombai totalement… dans l'inconscience…

**§§§**

_Elfwide était si fière de rendre enfin service à Godric ! Elle allait reprendre la baguette de son bien-aimé ! _

_Un simple Alohomora lui suffit pour passer la porte verrouillée. La voleuse était endormie et elle serrait la baguette contre son cœur. Elfwide se pencha pour la retirer délicatement quand elle reconnut le visage de la dormeuse…_

_« Madleine ?, s'écria t-elle. Petite sœur ? »_

_Derrière la porte, le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombait retentit…_

**§§§**

Pendant ce temps-là, loin, très loin, se déroulait une autre scène, tout aussi importante. Rowena Serdaigle, chevauchant un cheval alezan, et Salazar Serpentard, sur son pur sang noir, abordaient l'endroit qu'ils avaient tant cherchés. Ils arrivaient sur la colline qui surplombait les « ruines »…

En contrebas, un lac noir, des bâtisses dont il ne restait plus que quelques pierres éparses, des ronces et des broussailles…

Et Salazar dit :

-C'est ici que tout commence.

* * *

C'est ici que s'achève le premier tome des aventures de Tamara et Godric! Retrouvez bientôt votre bande de sorciers médiavale (désolée de ne pouvoir avancer de date!)

Surveillez vos alerts (l'author reste la plus prudente) et boîtes mails pour ne pas ratez le prochain chapitre:

_"A travers les yeux des autres"_


	16. Annonce et abandon

**Abandon**

Désolée de commencer l'année par une mauvaise nouvelle mais "_La première Gryffondor_" n'aura pas de suite et de fin.

Comme vous le savez, cette histoire est écrite par plusieurs personnes, réunies au sein d'une communauté "Véritaserhum" (le lien est dans le profil). Depuis quelques temps, plus rien ne s'y passait. En tant que modératrice, après avoir demandé l'avis des membres et puisque personne ou presque ne s'est manifesté ou a exprimé son désir de continuer, la communauté a été désactivée.

"_La première Gryffondor_" s'arrête donc après 15 chapitres.

Il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour, une personne motivée reprenne les commandes du Round Robin et fasse renaître cette histoire de ses cendres. Je n'y crois guère mais soyez certains que vous serez aussitôt mis au courant.

Je continuerai à envoyer les éventuelles reviews postées aux membres concernés. J'espère qu'ils vous répondront.

Merci à tous de nous avoir lu, reviewé et mis en favoris. Sincèrement désolée de ne pouvoir vous proposer de suite.

Owlie Wood.

**Oui mais...**

Ce qu'on pourrait appeler le chapitre suivant a été posté sur le LJ de l'un des membres. Conférez-vous au profil de ce compte pour en apprendre plus.


End file.
